ABC of Love
by Izuspp
Summary: Erwin es el jefe del departamento de policía de Sina. Vivía muy solo hasta el día que encontró a Levi, un pequeño gato negro, quien llegó a cambiar totalmente su mundo. EruRi. AU basado en el AU de mi fanfic "Dancing on a Highwire" (no es necesario leerlo para entender esta historia) Fluffy yaoi (no furry, no zoofilia) todo tendrá una razón de ser al final.
1. Abandonado

**¡Hola gente! Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer este fic. Me gustaría dar una breve explicación de dónde salió para que puedan entenderlo mejor:**

 **Primero que todo, el fic está basado en los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, personalidades más que todo, pero no creo que incluya referencias al manga (o no muchas) es totalmente un universo alterno, pero yo soy de quienes prefieren que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible.**

 **Ahora, este es un AU de un AU xD , viene de mi otro fic EruRi "Dancing on a Highwire" el cual está en proceso. Es un fic con trama policíaca, bastante serio, con contenido un poco chocante (violencia) pero también con mucho amor :3, aun así yo estuve siempre acostumbrada a escribir cosas cute, divertidas y Fluffy, y este fic será así; mucho amor, sonrisas y besitos de chocolate y miel (?)**

 **Si gustan pasen a mi perfil a leer "Dancing on a highwire", les aseguro que no se arrepentirán es una trama bastante interesante, modestia aparte :D**

 **Con respecto a este fic, la idea salió porque un día busqué imágenes EruRi y encontré una de Erwin con un Levi-Neko muy cute (por obvias razones no puedo poner el link de la imagen) y a mi amiga y beta Ninestesia (en FF. Net) se le ocurrió la idea del fic, pero me cedió los derechos de escribirlo y publicarlo :3**

 **Los capítulos aquí son muuuy cortos, pero esa es la gracia. Por último les explico, ABC porque cada título de capítulo es una palabra que comienza con una letra del abecedario.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Abandonado.**

Erwin Smith, era el jefe de departamento de policía de ciudad Sina. Una ciudad muy pacífica, por lo que sus policías se dedicaban a combatir crímenes menores; como robos o riñas, mantener el orden público y cosas por el estilo. Aun así el rubio era feliz con su trabajo y todos los días lo realizaba de la mejor manera posible.

El hombre vivía en una acogedora casita, en uno de los barrios residenciales de la ciudad. No era muy pequeña, pero tampoco muy grande. Justo para él, que vivía solo. Aunque no iba a continuar de esta manera por mucho tiempo.

Uno de tantos días, regresando muy cansado del trabajo, fue traído a la realidad de sus pensamientos, al escuchar un lastimero maullido. Intentó buscar de dónde provenía el sonido, mientras más caminaba, más fuerte se hacía. Hasta que dio con un terreno baldío que se encontraba a solo unos metros de su propia casa.

Curioso, se acercó al lugar, los maullidos ya eran totalmente audibles, por lo que no tardó mucho en encontrar la fuente de estos. Una caja de cartón se movía cuando su ocupante intentaba infructuosamente liberarse de su encierro.

-Vamos a ver…- El hombre se agachó para abrir la caja, lo hizo lentamente, pero en cuanto hubo abierto un pequeño espacio al desarmar las solapas, el ocupante de la caja saltó agresivamente fuera de ella, abriéndose paso desesperadamente,.

Se trataba de un gato, totalmente negro salvo por una mancha de pelo blanco sobre su pecho, a Erwin se le asemejó a un pañuelo atado a su cuello. El felino además, poseía unos extraños ojos color gris, al hombre le pareció un animal muy bello. Por alguna extraña razón, el gato no se alejó, pero mantenía su distancia, observando fijamente a su "salvador".

-¡Hola! Qué bueno que te encontré, nadie sabe qué hubiese pasado si no hubieses podido salir de allí.- Le habló como si le entendiera y le sonrió amablemente. El animal no se inmutó, continuaba observando al humano. Erwin revisó la caja, y encontró un collar dentro, le pareció extraño que el gato no lo llevara puesto, pero al ver que tenía un collar, también pensó que anteriormente el animal tenía un dueño, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de furia; después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiese abandonar así a su mascota?

El collar, tenía un bonito dije con un diseño en forma de alas, que Erwin nunca había visto, y en la parte trasera, había una inscripción que decía "Levi".

-¿Levi?- pronunció, y al instante el felino maulló en respuesta; a lo que el rubio se sorprendió. -¿Es así como te llamas? ¿Levi?- Un nuevo maullido le confirmó su suposición. Erwin pensó que era un gato muy inteligente, aparte de bonito, así que no lo pensó dos veces. -¿Quieres vivir conmigo, Levi?. –Le ofreció, nuevamente como si el animal entendiera sus palabras.

El rubio se acercó al gato e intentó tomarlo, pero con ágiles movimientos, el pequeño felino escapaba, mas no corrió y únicamente mantenía distancia.

-¡Vamos! No seas así, te aseguro que te gustará mi casa.- El humano sonrió divertido. Tras uno cuantos intentos más, Erwin se volteó para irse; el gato se acercó a él y entonces el hombre aprovechó para rápidamente voltear y atraparlo. -¡Te tengo! – rio victorioso. Extrañamente, el animal no intentó deshacerse de las manos de su captor, únicamente le miraba con esa expresión huraña, dándose por vencido.

Erwin llevó a Levi en brazos hasta su casa, al llegar lo depositó suavemente sobre el piso.

-Y aquí es donde vivo. Espero que te guste, de momento no puedo ofrecerte comida adecuada o un lugar propio para dormir, pero prometo que lo conseguiré mañana después del trabajo.- Le explicaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo hacia otra persona, mientras ponía a hervir agua en la cocina y luego sacaba un plato, y leche del refrigerador.

El rubio se preparó una taza de té, y en el plato vertió la leche, calentándola en el microondas para que estuviera tibia; también le agregó un poco de leche a su té. Se sentó a la mesa, luego de colocar el plato y al gato sobre la misma para que bebiera. –Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte de momento, lo siento mucho. –Se excusó.

El gato olisqueó el plato con el blanquecino líquido, pero no bebió de este, y por el contrario, se sentó mirando fijamente al humano. -¿No me digas que no te gusta? –Erwin sorbió un poco de su té y colocó la taza sobre la mesa nuevamente. Con curiosidad el gato se acercó y olfateó la taza de té, e inmediatamente, intentó beber, llegando a lastimarse la lengua; ya que los gatos no toleran la comida ni bebidas calientes.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso te gusta el sabor del té? –Por loco que parecía, Erwin vertió un poco de su té, sobre el plato con leche que le había servido anteriormente a Levi, inmediatamente, el animal comenzó a beber. –Te gusta… Eres un animalito muy peculiar, Levi. –Nuevamente le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Levi llegó para alegrar la vida de Erwin, quien no sabía aún que la estadía de ese animal significaría el fin de su rutina diaria y las tediosas y aburridas horas laborales.

Continuará….

 **Muchas gracias por leer, si gustan pueden dejar un review con recomendaciones o ideas que les guste ver en el fic, ya que no está todo planeado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**


	2. Baño

**Buenas noches, tardes o días, dependiendo de la hora en la que se pasen por acá. Traigo una actualización muy rápida, ya que los capítulos son cortos y como la trama no es tan compleja, prácticamente se escriben solos.**

 **Agradezco que hayan pasado a leer y sin más preámbulo, por favor disfruten!**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Baño.**

Durante la noche, Erwin dejó que Levi durmiera junto con él en su cama, ya que no tenía una cama para gatos, y tampoco quería dejarlo solo en el sillón.

-Tendrás que dormir aquí por hoy, pero prometo mañana conseguirte una cama suave y caliente. – Apenas llevaba unas horas con el animal, pero hablarle como si de un humano se tratase ya le era tan natural como comer o dormir.

Erwin depositó al gato sobre su cama, dejándole que se acomodara donde quisiera. El animal, olisqueó el terreno extraño y caminó sobre la cama, buscando el lugar más cómodo. En tanto el humano, aprovechó para meterse también. Lo que no previó, es que luego de que se hubo acostado, el gato inmediatamente se subió sobre él, acostándose sobre su pecho.

-¿En serio quieres dormir ahí? Hmmm…- El gato emitió un leve maullido como respuesta, en seguida bostezó y estiró sus patas, tomando una posición más cómoda. -…bien, supongo que por una noche no hará daño ¿cierto?.-

Esa noche, Erwin tardó en poder conciliar el sueño, pero el calor que le proporcionaba el pequeño cuerpo del animal, terminó por adormilarlo hasta que cayó rendido ante el cansancio. Levi por su parte, dormía plácidamente sobre él, mecido por el ritmo de su respiración, al son del subir y bajar de su pecho.

Al despertar, ambos se encontraban en la misma posición en la que se acostaron, lo cual sorprendió a Erwin ya que le era acostumbrado moverse mucho mientras dormía. Increíblemente para él, también se sentía muy descansado, como si hubiese dormido muchísimas horas seguidas.

-Buenos días Levi.- Saludó para luego largar un bostezo y desperezarse. El gato por su lado, estiraba sus garras y cuerpo, imitando al humano.

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió directamente a tomar un baño, como aún era temprano, decidió tomarlo en la tina y no en la ducha. Por lo que la llenó de agua tibia y entró, cerrando sus ojos por un momento dándose tiempo para disfrutar el agua caliente.

Pero lo inesperado ocurrió, Levi entró al baño y de un salto se introdujo en la tina de baño junto con Erwin, el hombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, y abriendo mucho sus ojos, que no daban crédito a lo que veían, exclamó:

-¡Levi!.- Se restregó los ojos, y tomó al animal en brazos. -¿No me digas que te gusta bañarte?- El felino maulló, siempre mostrado esa expresión de fastidio, si se le quisiera poner un nombre. -¡Increíble! Si que eres un gato peculiar…-

Erwin salió de la bañera, y se dio a la tarea de bañar a Levi, después de todo recién lo había recogido y debía estar bastante sucio. Luego de haberlo enjuagado y secado, se dio una ducha rápida y salió para preparar el desayuno.

-Bien, espero que también te gusten los waffles, así como te gusta el té. –Exclamó sonriendo ampliamente.

Erwin dejó a Levi encerrado en la casa para que no escapara, hasta que se acostumbrara a vivir con él y se fue a trabajar. Claro, procuró dejarle un tazón de leche con té, y atún para que comiera hasta que regresara.

De vuelta en la tarde, al terminar su jornada laboral; se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas y compró alimento especial para gatos, una cama y algunos juguetes para su nuevo amigo.

-Estoy seguro de que estarás muy feliz con todo esto Levi.- Hablando solo, pero muy contento regresó a su hogar.

Cual fue la sorpresa del rubio, al ver que en la noche, no hubo manera de lograr que Levi durmiera en su nueva cama, ni en ningún otro lugar que no fuera el pecho de su nuevo dueño. Y mucho más sorprende fue, que al día siguiente se repitió la situación en la que el felino irrumpió mientras Erwin se estaba bañando, para él mismo disfrutar de un refrescante baño.

-¡LEVI!-

Continuará…

 **Respondo el review que he recibido de momento:**

 **xX Mefis Xx:** Te agradezco infinitamente el haberte pasado a dejar un review! De verdad lo aprecio. Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la propuesta. La verdad es que me está costando un poco escribir seriamente en "Dancing on a Highwire" y ya necesitaba mi dosis de miel jajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo, y espero no decepcionar con los siguientes capítulos.

Besitos! :3

 **Nuevamente agradezco la atención y espero haya sido de su agrado. Ojalá y me sigan leyendo, y de nuevo les invito a pasar por mi perfil a leer Dancing on a Highwire, y ¡Oh the Irony! (un drabble EruRen para la banda xD)**

 **Saludos!**

 **Izu~**


	3. Correa

**Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.**

 **Espero que disfruten esta pequeña actualización! n.n**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Correa**

Erwin ya se había acostumbrado a la vida junto a Levi, pero aun así, no había un solo día en el que el pequeño felino no le diera alguna sorpresa.

-Es casi como si fueras un humano…- Decía el rubio cada vez que el gato maullaba en respuesta a alguno de sus comentarios, o le mostraba una actitud diferente a cualquier otro animal.

El hombre, que nunca había tenido ninguna mascota, no sabía cómo debía de cuidar a un gato. Intentó comprarle alimento especial, el cual el animal se rehusaba a comer, y por el contrario le gustaba muchas veces probar los platillos que cocinaba para él mismo. Además, estaba esa extraña costumbre que tenía de beber de la taza de té de Erwin, hasta que el hombre vertía un poco en un tazón para él, la mayoría del tiempo mezclado con leche.

El humano tampoco sabía que los gatos no debían de bañarse todos los días, pero el animalito insistía en saltar a la tina de baño junto a él. De manera que el hombre se terminó acostumbrando a todo esto. Pero un día, se dio cuenta que había una necesidad del pequeño que no estaba cubierta; el gato no salía y no hacía mucho ejercicio. Cuando intentaba jugar con él, Levi no le hacía mucho caso, y siempre lo miraba con esa expresión de fastidio.

Preocupado por la salud del felino, Erwin decidió que debía sacarlo a pasear, pero él no sabía que los gatos no eran igual a los perros. El hombre compró un collar y una correa de los que se utilizan para dar paseos a los canes, y muy contento llegó a su casa, mostrándoselo a su mascota con una radiante sonrisa.

-Espero que te guste salir a pasear Levi, podemos ir al parque y tal vez encontremos otros gatitos para que puedas jugar.- Con toda la buena voluntad de su corazón, el rubio colocó el collar alrededor del cuello del felino, con lo cual no tuvo problema alguno; el gato se mostraba indiferente. A continuación enganchó la correa y se puso de pie. – ¡Allá vamos!- expresó alegremente.

Haló de la correa para intentar que Levi comenzara a caminar, sin embargo el animal se mantenía inmóvil. Siempre mirándolo con esa expresión fría.

-¿Qué ocurre Levi? ¿No quieres salir a dar un paseo?- El rubio no entendía el por qué el animal no le obedecía. Si bien poseía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caminar, no quería arrastrarlo u obligarlo. Aun así continuó halando levemente.

Ante la insistencia del humano, Levi finalmente se puso de pie, para luego saltar sobre él y comenzar a rasguñarlo, muy enfadado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Levi! ¡No me rasguñes por favor!- Se quejaba el hombre al tiempo que protegía su rostro de las filosas garras del animal. Finalmente, tras caer sentado sobre el piso, el gato le dejó y se posicionó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. –Si los animales tuvieran ese tipo de sentimientos, juraría que me estás mirando con odio.- Murmuró mirando receloso al pequeño gato.

Allí mismo, sentado sobre el suelo, tomó su teléfono celular e hizo una búsqueda en internet. Finalmente se dio cuenta que los gatos y los perros son totalmente diferentes, aprendió que los gatos no se sacan a pasear con collar y correa, y que hay otras maneras de jugar con ellos.

-Ya veo…- El hombre volteó a ver al gato que no se había movido de su lugar. – Lo siento Levi, no me había dado cuenta, y te quise obligar a hacer algo que no te gusta. – El gato maulló en respuesta, a lo que Erwin interpretó como si le estuviera disculpando. De inmediato procedió a quitarle el collar y la correa y guardarlos para no intentar utilizarlos nunca más.

Al ver las heridas que Levi le ocasionó, Erwin tomó algodón y medicamento de su botiquín y comenzó a limpiarlas para que no se infectaran. De un salto, Levi subió a la mesa en donde Erwin estaba curándose, y se acercó a las manos del hombre. Miró con detenimiento cómo se limpiaba, y se acercó a olfatear.

-No es nada Levi, no te preocupes.- El hombre le sonrió, pero para su sorpresa, el gato comenzó a lamer sus heridas. Lo que el pequeño gato no tuvo en cuenta, es que la rasposa lengua felina, fuera de ayudarle a sanar, lo que hacía era lastimarle más. Pero al ver sus buenas intenciones, Erwin resistió esa lengua como lija, que hacía arder más sus heridas.

-Gracias Levi, te lo agradezco mucho.- Nuevamente le sonrió y el gato se retiró satisfecho con su labor.

El rubio terminó de desinfectar los rasguños y colocó algunas banditas sobre las heridas más profundas, las cuales fueron el foco de atención de todos sus compañeros en el departamento de policía al día siguiente. Erwin comprendió que había mucho que tenía que aprender sobre cómo cuidarlo, y se propuso hacerlo de ese momento en adelante. Pero de lo que no le quedaba duda era que a pesar de lo poco que tenía de vivir con él, ya amaba a Levi; y estaba seguro de que aunque el felino no lo demostrara, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Continuará….

 **Si les gustó por favor no olviden dejar un comentario y recomendarlo con sus amigos! :D**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Izu~~**


	4. Doctora

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de esta tierna historia n.n**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Doctora**

Los días transcurrían tranquilamente para Erwin y Levi; los dos habían aprendido a convivir el uno con el otro. El humano ya se había acostumbrado a la mayoría de sorpresas que le demostraba el gato día a día, además se había preocupado por aprender sobre los felinos para no cometer los mismos errores anteriores.

Por su parte, el gato no había cambiado mucho; siempre se paseaba por allí con su cara de pocos amigos, gustaba de dormir sobre Erwin y no usaba su cama a menos que fuera durante el día. El rubio procuró comprar algunos juguetes especiales para el felino, de manera que no se aburriera durante las largas horas que lo dejaba solo, pero aun así se preocupaba y deseaba poder estar más tiempo junto con él.

Y así pasaron algunas semanas, la época lluviosa comenzó con toda su fuerza, y los días se tornaban fríos y húmedos. El pequeño gato se entretenía observando por la ventana: a veces gotas finas como su pelaje, que apenas mojaban las hojas de las plantas del jardín; en otras ocasiones gotas gruesas que golpeteaban en los techos generando un ruido arrullador que aprovechaba para dormir. Y otras tantas veces, aguaceros tan fuertes que inclusive las personas que pasaban con sus sombrillas y abrigos, resultaban empapadas.

Para la mala suerte de Erwin, uno de esos días en los que llovía intensamente, se olvidó de llevar su paraguas. Además, como su trabajo le quedaba relativamente cerca, siempre caminaba en lugar de usar su auto; aunque en ese momento deseó haberlo llevado y dejar de ser tan sano con sus caminatas. El hombre llegó a su casa empapado de pies a cabeza, no había un solo lugar de su cuerpo que no se hubiese mojado con el torrencial aguacero.

Debido a eso, no tardó en caer muy enfermo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos tomando medicamentos tanto naturales como los que conseguía en la farmacia, y a pesar de haberse dado unos días libres para descansar; la fiebre lo atacó fuertemente, cayendo en cama bastante adolorido y sintiéndose muy mal.

Como si tuviera razonamiento, o algún tipo de poder sensitivo que le hacía saber que su humano estaba enfermo. Levi no se apartó de él ni un momento. A pesar de no ser el tipo de gato cariñoso que se enreda en las piernas de su dueño y ruega por cariño, el felino se mantuvo al lado de su dueño. Erwin despertaba en ocasiones y sonreía al ver a su compañero fiel junto a él.

Finalmente, Erwin logró llamar a una amiga suya que era doctora, y le pidió de favor que lo visitara para ayudarle a recuperarse. Ese mismo día por la tarde, la mujer acudió a su casa.

-¡Hanji! Muchísimas gracias por venir.- Exclamó agradecido el rubio al abrirle la puerta.

-No es nada Erwin, para eso son los amigos.- La mujer le sonrió amablemente, para luego cambiar totalmente su expresión y comenzar a gritar: -¡Ahora, mete tu trasero de vuelta a la cama!-

El hombre obedeció inmediatamente, de todas formas no se sentía con fuerzas para permanecer de pie. Se metió a la cama y dejó que su amiga se encargara. Mientras sacaba sus instrumentos médicos, el gato se acercó cautelosamente; era la primera vez que alguien entraba a su casa.

-¡Hola, lindo gatito!- Exclamó la mujer sonriéndole al felino, el cual no se inmutó y se quedó observando a aquella intrusa. Pero la calma no duró mucho tiempo. No tardó Hanji en poner una mano sobre Erwin para tomar su temperatura, cuando Levi se abalanzó salvajemente sobre ella, rasguñándola con sus garras, justo como lo había hecho con Erwin días atrás.

-¡LEVI!- gritó el hombre, intentando no ahogarse con su tos y tratando de quitar al felino de sobre su amiga, mientras esta chillaba asustada con el repentino y doloroso ataque.

Finalmente Erwin se las arregló para calmar a Levi, aunque el animal continuaba observando a la mujer con cara de querer asesinarla.

-¡WOW! ¡Qué ataque!- Exclamó ella para luego soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

-Te ruego me disculpes Hanji, no sé qué le pasó…- Se disculpó avergonzado por el mal comportamiento de su mascota.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Soltó la mujer con tono de superioridad, como si fuera la dueña del conocimiento absoluto y su amigo un gran ignorante que no lograba ver lo evidente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Interrogó él con ansias de conocer la respuesta.

-Levi está celoso.-

-¿Celoso? ¡Pero si es un animal!-

-Y uno que te ama mucho Erwin. Al parecer no quiere que nadie se acerque a ti.- Finalizó con una jovial sonrisa. Sacó de su maletín algodón y medicamento para tratar las heridas causadas por el animal.

-Con que eso era… - Erwin volteó a ver a su gato de frente, clavando su azul mirada en los extraños ojos felinos. –Levi, Hanji está aquí para ayudarme, ¿podrías por favor dejarla que me ayude a sentirme mejor? De verdad quisiera curarme para poder volver a jugar contigo.- Casi le rogó. Para su suerte, la mujer no estaba del todo cuerda y no se le hacía extraño que hablara con su mascota como si se tratase de un ser humano.

Lo que sí le sorprendió a la mujer, fue el maullido en respuesta y que luego el gato saltara de la cama y se dirigiera fuera de la habitación. Como si realmente hubiese entendido lo que Erwin le dijo.

-¡Vaya animal tan peculiar!-

Luego de examinar a Erwin y darle algunos medicamentos, la mujer se despidió de él y abandonó la casa, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa divertida a la mascota de su amigo, a lo cual el animal le devolvió una fría e indiferente mirada. Inmediatamente, el gato regresó a la cama sobre su dueño, quien comenzó a acariciarle.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso Levi, tú eres el único a quien amo.- Le susurró dulcemente, para luego caer rendido ante el sueño causado por su enfermedad. Levi lamió su rostro delicadamente sin llegar a despertarlo y se acurrucó sobre el pecho del rubio, durmiéndose de inmediato también.

Continuará….

 **Lamento la demora en actualizar, han sido semanas difíciles entre el trabajo y la universidad Dx**

 **Si les gustó no olviden comentar y recomendarlo!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Izu~~**


	5. Eren

**¡Revivo este fic!**

 **Jajajaja lo lament si alguien lo estaba siguiendo y/o esperando, la verdad es que me quedé en hiatus un tiempo con los dos fics, luego me dio pereza seguir este porque no tenía nada de ideas (no es que las tenga ya) y ahora es que estoy sufriendo intensamente con el manga así que necesito fluff en mi vida y creo que el fandom en general lo necesita, para mí que SnK es solo parte de un gran plan para desatar la histeria colectiva y ver el mundo arder lol**

 **En fin, fluff sin sentido y amor vengan a mí!**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Eren**

Finalmente Erwin había sido capaz de curarse de su enfermedad, gracias a los cuidados de Hanji y la compañía de Levi. Había podido volver a su trabajo y esta vez nunca se le olvidaba llevarse su paraguas. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad; continuaban con su rutina diaria, desayunaban, se bañaban y dormían juntos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad nuevamente.

Se podía decir que Levi era un gato feliz, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear o más, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Erwin, quien estaba sumamente contento ya que desde que Levi llegó a su vida, sentía que todo era mucho mejor. Aquella pacífica vida continuó hasta que un día, a Erwin se le ocurrió llevar a un nuevo visitante a su casa, o al menos era nuevo para Levi, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que llegaran otras personas, salvo Hanji quien fue un par de veces más para cuidar a Erwin, pero a quien Levi mantuvo en constante vigilia todo el tiempo.

-¡Levi! ¿Dónde estás? Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.- Gritó Erwin al llegar a su casa, al tiempo que dejaba su saco sobre el perchero.

-Jefe, ¿en serio está hablando con el gato?- Preguntó una segunda voz con un tono divertido. Levi se encontraba durmiendo en la ventana de la cocina, al escuchar a Erwin se despertó pero estaba desperezándose, sin embargo sus orejas se movieron al captar el sonido de la segunda voz, y se despabiló totalmente, corriendo y acudiendo al llamado de su dueño a toda velocidad.

-Sé que es un poco extraño, Eren, pero créeme, Levi me entiende cuando le hablo.- Replicó el rubio mostrando una amable sonrisa. –Aquí está. Levi, ven acá. – Le llamó al verlo acercarse.

El animal se acercó con sigilo, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en el jovencito de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda que acompañaba a su humano. Finalmente llegó a su posición, y Erwin lo tomó en brazos a lo que el felino no se rehusó pero en ningún momento dejó de vigilar al otro hombre.

-Mira Levi, él es mi amigo Eren, vino a visitarnos así que espero que te comportes y te lleves bien con él. ¿Sí?.- Le habló el rubio nuevamente a sus mascota, ante un Eren bastante sorprendido y a la vez divertido, jamás había visto que alguien hiciera semejante cosa.

-Ho… hola Levi. Soy Eren, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Le saludó con algo de vergüenza al imitar las extrañas costumbres de su jefe. Se sentía ridículo al hablarle a un animal, pero aun así lo hizo por Erwin. Quien se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente mientras le acercaba el animal al muchacho. Levi por su parte no dejaba de mirar con frialdad al joven, Eren lo notó y no pudo evitar que le diera un escalofrío.

-Jefe, llámeme loco pero me parece que ese gato me está viendo como si me odiase.-

-Puede que sí, lo mismo hizo con una amiga que nos visitó cuando estuve enfermo. Ella dice que son celos.- Explicó el rubio pacientemente.

-¿Celos? Jefe, esa amiga suya ¿de casualidad también le hablaba al gato como si fuera una persona?-

-Mmm sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-No es nada.- Eren rio nerviosamente y luego tragó grueso mientras acercaba su mano al animal que Erwin aún mantenía en brazos. –N… no me rasguñes gatito.- Pero no había terminado de acercar su mano cuando el animal ya le lanzaba las zarpas con ánimo de herirlo. A Eren le pareció que los movimientos del felino eran demasiado rápidos y fuera de lo común.

-¡LEVI!- Le reprendió Erwin al tiempo que lo alejaba de su invitado. -¡No debes rasguñar a la gente! – El rubio colocó al animal sobre uno de los sillones y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. –Escucha Levi, Eren es una persona muy importante para mí y no quiero que lo lastimes, así que debes comportarte mientras nos visita.- Al escuchar dichas palabras, el jovencito que se encontraba atrás de Erwin dejó por un momento de pensar en lo extraño que se veía un hombre adulto hablándole a un gato, y se sonrojó sintiéndose halagado por las palabras de su superior.

El gato miró seriamente a su amo y luego al muchacho que estaba detrás de él, Eren nuevamente sintió como si le estuviera dedicando una mirada de profundo odio. El felino dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, tomando nuevamente su lugar en la ventana de la cocina para tomar una siesta. Eren se sorprendió mucho más, al ver que el animal en efecto, parecía haber entendido a su dueño y se alejó de ellos.

-¡Válgame! ¡Qué locura!- expresó desconcertado.

Más tarde, cuando los gemidos salían incontrolables desde la habitación de Erwin que se encontraba cerrada, Levi no pudo hacer más que pegar su frente a la puerta y esperar.

Continuará…

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que no me haya salido muy chafa. Les explico por si no recuerdan: la cosa es que este es un AU del AU de mi fic "Dancing on a Highwire", en el cual, Eren y Erwin son "folloamigos" y pues, Erwin no había vuelto a llevar a Eren a su casa porque Levi apenas se estaba aclimatando, pero ya le tocaba.**

 **Igual no crean que este es un fic EruRen por favor.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	6. Fantasía

**¿Adivinen qué? Como los capítulos son cortitos y en compensación por tardar tanto con la actualización les dejo otro :'D**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Fantasía**

Levi el gato, no terminaba de comprender por qué últimamente las visitas de aquel pequeño humano eran más constantes. Tampoco comprendía el por qué su dueño se encerraba con ese joven en la habitación y no le permitía entrar. O por qué gemidos lastimeros salían cada vez que se encontraban allí, como si estuvieran pasando por mucho dolor, y a Levi el gato le frustraba no poder entrar a la habitación para poder proteger a Erwin de lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo el otro humano.

Sin embargo, Levi el gato notó que aunque aquellos sonidos eran como de dolor, cada vez que ellos salían de la habitación se mostraban felices y radiantes, aunque muy agitados. Y Levi el gato tampoco alcanzaba a comprender por qué cada vez luego de despedirse de Eren entraba a bañarse y no le permitía entrar a la tina con él.

Lo que Levi el gato comprendía, era que ese humano estaba invadiendo su vida, su espacio y a su dueño, y no podía permitir que eso siguiera así. Pero también, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, se había prometido hacerle caso a Erwin, y él le indicó que no debía lastimar a Eren, si lo hacía Erwin se enfadaría con él. Era como si ese mocoso lo tuviera bajo una especie de hechizo.

Con esos pensamientos, Levi el gato al fin fue capaz de conciliar el sueño sobre el pecho de su amado dueño, que al llegar la noche le había abierto nuevamente la puerta de su habitación y al menos podía aun dormir con él.

Levi despertó y se desperezó como era su costumbre, pero luego no pudo evitar darse cuenta que lo que se sentía debajo de sus patas no era el suave y cálido cuerpo de su humano. Abrió los ojos alarmado y pudo comprobar que era césped. Y que sus patas ya no eran sus patas, sino que eran manos. Muy asustado observó y tocó sus nuevas extremidades solo para darse cuenta que el resto de su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora todo era como el de un humano.

-¿Qué demonios?.- Y al escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, se tapó la boca con las manos. -¿Qué?- se atrevió a decir en tono más bajo, como para comprobar que aquella voz provenía de él.

No entendía nada, no sabía qué había pasado ni donde estaba, pero ahora era un humano. Se encontraba demasiado confundido, pero en eso, de atrás de un árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, salió Erwin sonriendo amablemente como era su costumbre.

-Erwin.-

-¡Levi! Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. ¡Solo mírate! Eres tan hermoso.- Y dicho eso el rubio atrapó al pequeño humano entre sus brazos y besó su frente con ternura.

-Erwin yo…- pero el confundido ex-gato no pudo continuar hablando ya que en ese momento, un fuerte viento atacó el campo en el que se encontraban, y las nubes negras poblaron el cielo, inclusive comenzó a relampaguear a lo lejos, dándole al lugar un aspecto tormentoso y tétrico.

Erwin y Levi, aun abrazados volvieron a ver a su alrededor, sin entender que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto, una estruendosa carcajada explotó en sus oídos, parecía provenir de todos lados y tuvieron que taparse para evitar que les siguiera lastimando los tímpanos. Entonces el ex-gato abrió sus ojos ampliamente al ver una oscura figura que aparecía de la nada ante ellos.

Se trataba de aquel humano Eren, llevaba una túnica negra y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color, en su mano portaba una vieja escoba de esas que utilizaban en la antigüedad. Erwin y Levi, se sorprendieron de sobre manera y no supieron cómo reaccionar. Eren rio una vez más mientras los miraba maliciosamente.

-¡Tú vienes conmigo! Y dicho esto, señaló a Erwin con su mano y como por arte de magia, el hombre se desmayó y comenzó a flotar en el aire. Con otra estruendosa risa, Eren tomó su escoba y la montó, comenzó a flotar igual que Erwin, que fue posado sobre la escoba frente a Eren. –¡Adiós gato!- Y la escoba se elevó muy alto, alejándose rápidamente y llevándose a Erwin.

-¡ERWIN!- Gritó Levi con desesperación, impotencia y lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces se sobresaltó, y despertó realmente. Se encontraba sobre el pecho de Erwin como era acostumbrado, miró sus patas y eran las de un gato, maulló y su voz era la de un felino. Todo había sido un mal sueño, uno que su mente de gato le había hecho muy real.

Levi el gato miró a Erwin mientras dormía, posó una de sus patas sobre la mejilla de este tan suavemente que el humano no la sintió y por tanto no se despertó. Se notaba que estaba soñando plácidamente.

Levi el gato pensó entonces que si hubiera una manera de que él fuera humano y no un gato, podría proteger a Erwin y hablar con él, expresarle cómo se sentía y que no le gustaba que ese humano Eren los visitara y lo dejaran fuera de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Erwin se despertó sonriendo amablemente como era su costumbre y como era acostumbrado para él se despidió de Levi antes de ir a su trabajo, besándolo en la frente.

-Nos veremos más tarde Levi. Te amo.-

 **Continuará…**

 **Yo no sé qué me fumé para escribir esto, pero bueno, espero no haberlo cagado. Les recuerdo que este fic no tiene NADA de sentido, me estoy dando la libertad de escribir cualquier cosa que quiera jajaja.**

 **Si les gustó por favor pulgar arriba y suscribirse…. ¡ah no que esto no es youtube! *badum tss tss* uwu ok, ya no intentaré ser graciosa D:**

 **Pero ya en serio, si les gusta dejen sus comentarios, si quieren que escriba algo me lo pueden decir, esto lo sigo inventando a conforme lo escribo porque no es un fic serio xD.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Izu~**


	7. Gato

**Estoy dándome el lujo de dejar un poco desatendido mi otro fic, para dedicarle más tiempo a este. Creo que dados los acontecimientos del manga, todos necesitamos un descanso del drama y la tragedia y mucho más amor y felicidad :)**

 **Aunque aquí también habrá drama, pero drama rosado y cute (?)**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Gato**

Como Erwin había comprobado que Levi ya estaba acostumbrado totalmente a él y a la vida que llevaban juntos, y que sobre todo era un animal sumamente inteligente y al parecer entendía mucho de lo que le decía, además de ser obediente; decidió que ya podía seguir invitando más amigos a su casa de vez en cuando.

El rubio siempre fue alguien que disfrutaba la compañía de los demás, sin embargo nunca estuvo interesado en tener una pareja, a menos que fuera para razones meramente sexuales. Pero antes de que Levi llegara, acostumbraba a invitar a sus amigos y camaradas de trabajo a su casa para comer, ver alguna película o realizar cualquier tipo de actividad recreativa.

Para Levi ya era más o menos usual tener a Hanji o Eren rondando por allí, pero notó que poco a poco Erwin involucraba a muchas más personas a sus vidas; o al menos a la propia, ya que se notaba que todas aquellas personas eran bastante cercanas a su humano.

Un día, llegó un rubio mucho más alto que Erwin, era callado y tenía un bigote gracioso. Erwin lo llamaba Mike. Estuvieron hablando por un rato, pero luego Levi notó como se acomodaban en la mesa uno frente a otro, se tomaban de las manos derechas y al parecer comenzaban a hacer fuerzas, para ver quién lograba hacer que el brazo del contrario tocara la mesa. Al final, Mike derrotó a Erwin. Pero a Levi le pareció que lo estaba lastimando, por lo cual saltó a proteger a su dueño, rasguñando a Mike.

Erwin alarmado apartó a Levi de su amigo. – Es solo un gato, entiende que no sabe lo que está pasando. – Le dijo el rubio al más alto a modo de disculpa. Pero Levi comprendió muy bien sus palabras.

Otro día, un pequeño joven llamado Armin llegó a la casa de ambos. Los dos rubios esparcieron cientos de hojas de papel sobre la mesa y libros, al parecer estaban entretenidos y concentrados. Levi no entendía muy bien que estaban haciendo. Pero al ver que su amo no le prestaba mucha atención, saltó sobre los papeles, llegando a ensuciar algunos con sus patas, otros cayeron al suelo, e inclusive a Levi le pareció divertido romperlos con sus garras.

Erwin le apartó. –Discúlpalo Armin, Levi es solo un gato y no entiende lo que sucede. Podemos comenzar nuestra investigación nuevamente. – Le dijo a su subordinado mostrándose apenado por lo que sucedió. Pero Levi comprendió sus palabras perfectamente.

Uno de tantos días, una joven de cabello castaño llamada Sasha, fue invitada por Erwin. La muchacha comenzó a cocinar alegremente. Levi pensó que ella había llegado a hacer la comida para su humano, y quiso ayudar. Subió a la mesa de la cocina cuando Sasha estaba de espaldas y comenzó a lanzar con su hocico diferentes ingredientes al tazón de la mezcla que la joven había dejado sobre la mesa. Al darse la vuelta, la joven dio un leve grito horrorizada al ver pedazos de pimiento, cebolla, chocolate, atún para gato y otros ingredientes más dentro del tazón que contenía la mezcla del pastel que iba a hacer.

Erwin acudió al escucharla y vio cómo su gato tomaba arrojaba con su hocico un pedazo de pan dentro del tazón y le maullaba a la mujer que aún lo miraba estupefacta. –Discúlpalo Sasha, Levi es solo un gato y no sabe lo que hace. – Se disculpó el rubio. Pero Levi entendió sus palabras nuevamente.

El día de la siguiente de esas extrañas visitas de Eren, Levi escuchó nuevamente esos gemidos que provenían de la misma. Nunca se acostumbraría a escuchar esos sonidos tan extraños provenientes de su humano y el amigo de este. A lo que se había acostumbrado era a esperar con su frente pegada a la puerta, hasta que pudiera entrar y estar con Erwin nuevamente. Pero esta vez olvidaron cerrar la puerta de la habitación, por lo que se abrió levemente y el felino decidió entrar.

Pudo observar a Eren completamente desnudo al igual que su dueño, el más joven estaba sobre él y su cuerpo saltaba en repetidas ocasiones. Erwin se mostraba acalorado, sudoroso y sonrojado, y su expresión para Levi denotaba dolor. Pensó que Eren lo estaba lastimando y no lo dudó para abalanzarse sobre la cama.

-¡LEVI!- Gritó Erwin al ver cómo su mascota estaba sobre la cama mirando a Eren con ganas de asesinarlo, su lomo estaba arqueado y su pelaje levantado. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse a atacar a "su enemigo", Erwin lo tomó entre sus manos. Eren se levantó de su posición algo asustado por la sorpresa. –Discúlpalo Eren, Levi no entiende lo que está pasando y nos olvidamos de cerrar la puerta.-

-No se preocupe jefe. – Dijo el joven sonriéndole amablemente, para luego voltearse a mirar al animal sin cambiar su expresión. –Levi, este no es un lugar para que los gatitos estén, por favor entiende que solo es permitido que los humanos entren a la habitación en este momento. – Al joven también por algún motivo ya se le había hecho costumbre hablarle al animal como si se tratara de un humano que comprendiera.

Erwin sacó a Levi de la habitación y regresó, esta vez sin olvidar cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Unos minutos después Levi pudo escuchar cómo se reanudaba el concierto de gemidos. Pero esta vez decidió alejarse, en la sala de la casa se encontraba la cama para gatos que Erwin le había comprado, a Levi no le gustaba utilizarla, pero resignado se echó sobre esta tratando de ignorar los sonidos para conciliar el sueño.

Después de todo, comprendió que él era solo un gato. Y que a Erwin le hacía más bien estar con otros humanos como él, que pudiesen comunicarse, cocinar, jugar y hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo con Eren.

Todo lo que no podía hacer con él, porque se trataba solo de un gato…

Continuará…

 **CHAN CHAN comienza el drama! (?)**

 **Espero que les esté gustando :D ya tengo planeado que más voy a escribir casi por completo así que podré publicar más rápido. De verdad que esto es un descanso para mi espíritu atormentado xD…**

 **Contesto los reviews que recibí la vez anterior:**

 **RenCrosszeria** **:** Gracias a tí por leer. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. Sí, la idea es que sean capítulos cortos y simples de cosas cotidianas. Nada de tramas complicadas jeje

 **jackpot22:** Gracias por leer! Sí, esa es mi intención escribir algo que nos haga olvidar por un instante la horrible situación por la que está pasando nuestro querido ship canónicamente hablando xD

Me alegro de que te guste!

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios, quisiera saber si están disfrutando leerlo tanto como yo el escribirlo.**

 **Nos leemos!**

~Izu~


	8. Huida

**Pues estoy muy feliz porque veo que esta historia les está gustando bastante y el hecho de que sea corta les hace más fácil leerla. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Estoy actualizando rápidamente, pero intentaré ya no hacerlo así, porque se va a acabar muy pronto. Solo tengo 27 letras y no estoy segura de que las pueda utilizar todas xDDD**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Huida**

Erwin notó que últimamente Levi no se comportaba como de costumbre. No parecía que estuviera enfermo o pasando algún tipo de dolor. Pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar que no se lanzaba a su tina de baño, que no intentaba beber de su taza de té y lo más preocupante era que dormía en su cama para gatos y no en la propia junto con él; como lo había venido haciendo desde el día en que llegó.

Además, ya no estaba muy activo, no se la pasaba tras él todo el tiempo como anteriormente lo hacía, ya no maullaba en respuesta cuando le dirigía la palabra. Si fuese posible, podría jurar que se veía deprimido. Levi no se abalanzaba a atacar a sus amigos cuando lo visitaban. Inclusive se mostraba indiferente cuando ellos le acariciaban, simplemente dejaba que le tocaran sin siquiera levantar la vista. En su habitual comportamiento, si bien era obediente y una vez que Erwin se lo ordenaba, no intentaba rasguñarlos, al menor intento de tocarlo lanzaba sus zarpas contra la mano que se le acercara.

Pero ahora, simplemente ignoraba a todo el mundo, como si no existieran, como si no estuvieran ahí, como si no le importara más nada. Erwin se preocupó mucho por él, incluso lo llevó al veterinario. Levi no opuso resistencia, se dejó examinar, le hicieron pruebas y se determinó que estaba en perfecto estado de salud. El veterinario de hecho, felicitó a Erwin por tener una mascota tan bien cuidada y en excelentes condiciones.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? – Le preguntó el rubio al felino al llegar a su casa después de la cita con el veterinario. El hombre acariciaba lentamente al animal y le miraba con una profunda tristeza y frustración al no saber qué hacer para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Insistía como si el animal pudiese entenderle.

Pero Levi si le entendía, y al gato le llenaba de angustia no ser capaz de responderle. No ser capaz de hacerle saber que lo que más anhelaba, era poder estar a su lado como su igual. Poder comunicarse con él, decirle lo importante que era, cuánto le agradecía haberlo acogido y haberle mostrado tanto amor, decirle que sentía celos del resto de sus amigos, decirle cuánto le amaba.

-Si tan solo pudieras decirme qué es lo que te está pasando Levi.- El rubio suspiró y tomó a su mascota en brazos, la abrazó fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarlo, lo meció y tarareó una canción como si de un bebé se tratase. Por último le besó en la frente un par de veces y nuevamente se aferró a él con desespero. –Si tan solo fueses capaz de decirme qué te sucede Levi, haría lo que sea. Por favor vuelve a ser el de antes, no puedo estar en paz si sigues así.-

Erwin llevó a Levi a su habitación y le colocó sobre la cama, el felino continuaba indiferente hacia él, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. –No puedo estar tranquilo si no vuelves a ser el de antes Levi. –Y entonces el hombre no lo soportó más y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas, primero lentamente y luego arreciaron.

Levi le miró con sorpresa, aunque como gato que era no podía expresarla, podía comprender que su humano estaba sufriendo, podía entender que aquel líquido que resbalaba por sus mejillas era producto de su tristeza, y podía entender que él había sido el causante de aquello. Levi se levantó y ronroneando por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa de Erwin, se acercó a él y comenzó a restregarse contra el brazo del rubio.

El llanto del hombre entonces comenzó a amainar y sorprendido miró la nueva actitud de su mascota. Instantáneamente le tomó y lo colocó en su regazo, agachándose para escuchar el dulce ronroneo. Erwin incluso pudo sonreír, pensó que Levi le había comprendido y que era su manera de decirle que no se preocupara, de consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-Levi, por favor, no vuelvas a comportarte así. No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que no estás bien.- El rubio le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su mascota y le abrazó nuevamente, aun sollozando muy leve.

Esa noche, Erwin concilió el sueño fácilmente, ya estaba tranquilo porque todo apuntaba a que Levi se había recuperado de lo que fuese que le estuvo pasando, incluso el gato aceptó dormir junto a él otra vez.

Pero Levi tenía planes muy diferentes, pensaba que no era justo para Erwin tener que sentirse triste por su culpa. Pensó que el rubio tenía una vida feliz mucho antes de que él llegara, que de seguro siempre se la pasaba bien con sus amigos, y él solo había llegado para ser una molestia y causarle problemas. Levi pensó que por la felicidad de Erwin, lo mejor era que él desapareciera de su vida nuevamente, así podría recuperar la vida que tenía antes de que le adoptara.

En la oscuridad de la noche, el felino miró a su humano por última vez, se acarició contra su rostro, sintió el latir de su corazón al estar echado sobre su pecho, intentó grabar en su memoria el sonido de sus latidos y el compás de su respiración, aspiró su aroma una última ocasión para poder rememorarlo y de ese modo abandonó la habitación.

Si bien Erwin siempre dejaba la casa cerrada, una pequeña ventana ubicada en el baño permanecía abierta la mayoría del tiempo. Levi ágilmente saltó desde el lavatorio para alcanzarla y echando un último vistazo al interior de la casa, se lanzó hacia la calle, dejando a Erwin y el hogar que le había ofrecido, para que según él, pudiera llevar una vida feliz y sin problemas de ese momento en adelante.

-Levi, te amo…- Susurró el rubio estando dormido.

Continuará…

 ***inserte música de película de suspenso aquí* ¿Qué pasará? ¿Será Erwin capaz de encontrar a Levi? ¿Será Levi capaz de vivir en la calle? ¿Será posible que esta historia sea más cliché?**

 **Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo (¿o tal vez no? :v )**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **~Izu~**


	9. Ilusión

**Gracias por esperarme. Sé que no hay excusa para que haya tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve exámenes y mucho trabajo. Además he estado bastante enfocada en la página en mi tiempo libre. Y la verdad es que me obsesioné con otro ship de otra cosa y estuve muy entretenida leyendo sobre ellos y viendo la serie original :v**

 **Me disculpo por ello y espero que no se decepcionen con este capítulo que humildemente les ofrezco.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Ilusión**

Cuando el astro rey se alzó sobre el horizonte, iluminando la tierra y calentándola con sus rayos. La luz se coló por la ventana de Erwin, haciendo que el rubio despertara de su sueño. Había dormido de manera excelente ya que estaba tranquilo de "haber hecho las paces" con Levi. Se desperezó lentamente sin abrir los ojos, pero en cuanto tomó suficiente consciencia y notó que el acostumbrado peso sobre su pecho no se encontraba allí, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó alarmado. Levi no estaba, se calmó y pensó que tal vez había ido al baño, o le había dado hambre y estaba buscando su desayuno. De manera que con serenidad comenzó a llamarlo y al no tener respuesta se dedicó a buscarlo por su hogar.

-Esto no es divertido Levi, no quiero jugar a las escondidas tan temprano.- Le reprendió como si fuese un niño, intentó mantener la calma pero era muy difícil cuando su amado gato le estaba jugando una mala broma, escondiéndose justo el día después de que la había pasado tan mal, incluso al punto de hacerle llorar.

-Levi, por favor. No hagas este tipo de bromas, haces que me angustie.-Rogaba infantilmente el humano, buscando en cada rincón de la casa sin llegar a encontrar a su mascota. –No Levi, no me hagas esto por favor… - fue entonces cuando al buscar por quinta vez en el baño, vio la pequeña ventana abierta. –No Levi… esto duele….-

Resignado el policía se alistó rápidamente para irse a trabajar, el haber perdido a su única compañía no era excusa suficiente para faltar al trabajo. Aunque no tenía ánimos de asistir, no tomó su desayuno y tampoco se arregló demasiado, cabizbajo salió de su casa, echando un último vistazo con la esperanza de que Levi apareciera en cualquier momento; mas no ocurrió. De camino a su trabajo se mantuvo alerta, observando a sus alrededores en busca de su querido gato.

Erwin pasó un día fatal, no podía apartar su mente de su felino extraviado, suspiraba a cada momento y al llegar la hora del almuerzo no pudo probar bocado. Contaba los segundos para terminar su jornada y lanzarse nuevamente a las calles a reanudar su búsqueda. No se resignaría y no se daría por vencido hasta tener a su Levi a su lado una vez más, fuese lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado, intentaría compensárselo de cualquier manera; simplemente ya no podía concebir una vida sin Levi.

Lamentablemente, la búsqueda del rubio fue infructuosa, pasaron los días y no hubo señal de Levi. Colgó carteles por todo el vecindario, buscó de día y de noche en cada momento libre que tenía, buscó en los parques, en el basurero, en los callejones, en los lotes baldíos; incluso casi se gana una denuncia cuando traspasó propiedad privada persiguiendo a un gato negro que resultó no ser Levi.

Erwin no podía dormir bien por las noches y de día comía muy poco, ya habían pasado dos semanas y ese desesperado y trágico estilo de vida ya le estaba pasando factura. Se encontraba muy pálido, su rostro ya estaba empezando a lucir cadavérico con sus profundas ojeras marcadas y sus antes preciosos ojos azules completamente apagados y faltos de vida. La falta de alimento y la preocupación le habían hecho perder varios kilos también, se le notaba totalmente demacrado. Y uno de tantos días simplemente colapsó.

Le diagnosticaron fatiga y desnutrición moderadas, pero aun así le obligaron a tomar descanso en su casa. Hanji nuevamente había acudido a cuidarlo, pero Erwin se encontraba en tal estado de depresión que se negaba a comer lo que ella le ofrecía. Tal era su estado que uno de tantos días colapsó una vez más.

Al despertar Erwin se encontraba en un hermoso prado poblado de flores, las aves cantaban, la brisa fresca soplaba y el sol calentaba agradablemente. Estaba sentado en medio de aquel pacífico lugar, y habiéndose olvidado por un instante de su situación, se recostó y cerró sus ojos para acrecentar la sensación de paz y tranquilidad; pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos unos leves golpecitos en su hombro le hicieron abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba observando: agachado sobre él, mirándolo con ternura reflejada en sus ojos, se encontraba el joven más hermoso que Erwin jamás había visto en su vida. Su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos color plata le observaban dulcemente, su cabello color negro azabache caía graciosamente y revoloteaba con la brisa. Erwin abrió mucho más sus propios ojos como si no pudiera hacer que toda aquella angelical imagen entrara por completo si no realizaba ese gesto, al hacer esto el joven sonrió mostrándole la más bella sonrisa que había visto en su vida, y para terminar de coronar la situación, las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron de un suave rosa el cual le traía color a pálida y perfecta piel.

-Erwin.- Pronunció suavemente el joven sin dejar de sonreírle, su voz era masculina pero ligera, al rubio le pareció como si estuviera escuchando el sonido de un harpa.

-¿Levi?- Se atrevió a preguntar por más loco que eso le pareciera, pero es que desde el primer momento que vio a ese joven, su mente trajo de inmediato la imagen de su gato extraviado.

-Así es.- Le contestó Levi acrecentando su sonrisa. Erwin se levantó de golpe y le observó mejor. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? No le importaba, era Levi y estaba nuevamente a su lado. Era Levi y había regresado a él; majestuoso, hermoso, dulce y preciado Levi.

-¡Levi!- Con lágrimas en los ojos el rubio atrapó entre sus brazos al joven que era mucho más bajo y delgado que él, y le apretó contra su pecho fuertemente. -¡No vuelvas a irte Levi! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme! Te lo suplico. Duele, eso duele. – Sin importarle nada el rubio lloraba con fuerza mientras aferraba a Levi contra sí.

-¡Oh Erwin! Tienes la fiebre tan alta que ya comienzas a delirar.- Pronunció Hanji preocupada al ver cómo su amigo se revolvía en la cama y decía palabras inentendibles entre sueños.

-Levi, ¡te amo!- Finalmente dijo el hombre claramente a lo que la doctora comprendió el porqué de su estado.

-Es una ilusión Erwin…- Tristemente declaró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo sintiendo bastante lástima por él. –Vuelve Levi, mira cómo se ha puesto tu Erwin por haberlo abandonado…-

-Levi… no te vayas de mi lado nunca más…- Dijo el rubio en su ilusión nuevamente.

Continuará…

 **Sorry! Pero aún no es tiempo de que se reencuentren :_(**

 **Por cierto, si no lo han visto, pasen a mi perfil a leer mi nuevo One shot: "Perhaps in another life" es un escrito que hice como premio a un concurso de mi página de Facebook "EruRi Fans Español", todo lo contrario a este, es pura tristeza, pero igual espero que lo lean y sea de su agrado**

 **Reviews:**

Marian Nightroad: Bueno, tú siempre me haces sufrir así que está bien que sea al contrario para variar no? xD… Que bueno que te sigue gustando!

AcosadoraKawaii: Que bueno que te siguen gustando mis escritos! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre. Bueno yo no coincibo a Levi con otro que no sea Erwin y viceversa, por eso no puedo escribir verdadero EruRen ni Mikeru, ni nada más que no sea EruRi. Sin embargo confieso que en cuanto a fanarts y doujinshis se refiere, amo ver el bara MikEru que es tan deliciosamente sensual jaja

Espero puedas seguir leyéndome!

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **~Izu~**


	10. Juntos

**Gracias por acompañarme en otro capítulo y lament la demora. ¿Qué puedo decir? En estos momentos después de leer el capítulo 84 del manga lo que todos necesitamos es amor, fluff y mucho EruRi hermoso. Les confieso que me ha costado reponerme del golpe, fue una experiencia demasiado triste y fuerte incluso para mí que soy una persona que por lo general no expresa muchos sentimientos. También soy alguien que nunca nunca llora, y menos con cosas ficticias, pero esto me superó enormemente y logró que llorara una y otra vez por dos días. No me avergüenzo de decirlo, esto solo demuestra cuán apegada estoy a Erwin y el EruRi, y demuestra que pongo todo mi corazón cuando se trata de ellos.**

 **Pero basta de hablar de cosas tristes que esa no era la idea. Quiero esparcir el mensaje de que el EruRi jamás morirá, seguiremos apoyando y amando esta pareja por siempre. No importa lo que canónicamente haya pasado.**

 **¡Espero disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Juntos**

Levi había huído del lado de Erwin pensando que eso era lo mejor para él, creyó que ya no sería una molestia y el rubio podría volver a su antigua vida feliz. Tanto amaba Levi a Erwin, que era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad con tal de que su ex-dueño fuera feliz. Lo que el gato no sabía era que le había causado una tristeza que el hombre jamás había experimentado en su vida.

Erwin estaba tan apegado a Levi, y le amaba tanto que simplemente no logró aguantar la pérdida, cuando Erwin lo encontró, supo de inmediato que su soledad había terminado. Porque a pesar de que Erwin tenía muchos amigos y compañeros, estaba solo. No tenía a nadie a quien amar, nadie quien le acompañase en sus largos días de soledad, y Levi había llegado justo para aliviar su solitario corazón.

El perder al único ser que llenaba ese vacío, era simplemente demasiado para el hombre, por lo tanto cayó muy enfermo, y sus amigos no sabían qué podían hacer con él. Hanji había pasado días cuidándolo, manteniéndolo estable pero parecía que la enfermedad de Erwin no se curaría con nada. En sus ratos de consciencia pasaba tan deprimido que no quería comer ni hablar con ella. Su único consuelo era cuando entre sueños podía reunirse nuevamente con su mascota.

El gato por su parte, no la había pasado muy bien. Levi no recordaba nada de antes de ser encontrado por Erwin, su primer recuerdo era estar encerrado en una caja y no poder salir por más esfuerzo que hizo. Luego la luz trajo consigo aquel angelical rostro de dulce sonrisa y amorosos ojos azules, quien le acogió, le alimentó y le cuidó, librándolo del fatídico destino que le esperaba si no era capaz de salir de su encierro. Levi extrañaba muchísimo a Erwin, y deseaba volver a su lado más que nada, pero no quería causarle molestias.

El felino no sabía cómo valerse por sí mismo, pero era muy habilidoso y pensando en que no podía volver ni estorbarle a Erwin, rápidamente aprendió a sobrevivir solo. Robaba comida de las casas cuyos dueños dejaban las ventanas abiertas, aunque nada era tan delicioso como la comida que el rubio le daba. Extrañaba también la exquisita leche con té que su anterior dueño le daba y moría por darse un tibio baño de burbujas como los que disfrutaba anteriormente.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, no regresaría, no sería una carga. Era su manera de agradecerle a Erwin su amabilidad y amor. Levi incluso tuvo peleas callejeras con otros gatos que defendían su territorio y hembras con filosas garras y colmillos. Aunque a Levi no le interesaba nada de eso, era constantemente atacado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir en las calles y no se daba cuenta cuando invadía territorios ajenos. La vida allí era bastante dura, pero lo hacía por Erwin, por su felicidad no se daría por vencido jamás.

En el departamento policial de Sina, los compañeros de Erwin estaban más que preocupados por el estado de salud de su jefe. Y también sus amigos de fuera del trabajo. Muchos de ellos le habían visitado en esos días, intentaban hacerle sentir mejor, y aunque Erwin agradecía todo aquello, no era capaz de recuperar su sonrisa, ni sobreponerse a aquella enfermedad.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tiene exactamente doctora?- Preguntó Mike a Hanji uno de esos días en los que estaban reunidos en la sala de Erwin mientras el rubio dormía.

-Bueno, Erwin tiene el corazón roto.- Afirmó la mujer totalmente convencida.

-¿Es eso posible? Enfermar por tristeza?- Se cuestionó Armin.

-¡Totalmente!- Afirmó Hanji una vez más.

-Entonces debemos hacer algo.- Propuso Sasha. –Hay que encontrar a Levi.- Y todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Por lo que Mike, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Nanaba, Annie, Gunter, Erd, Auruo, Petra, Rico, Nile, Moblit e inclusive el viejo Pixis se lanzaron a las calles esa tarde en busca del gato negro causante de la enfermedad de Erwin.

Los policías y amigos de Erwin buscaron incansablemente en todos los rincones del vecindario y los vecindarios aledaños. Aunque bien sabían que habiendo pasado tantos días Levi pudo haber llegado bastante lejos. Pero entonces un milagro ocurrió, Eren se encontraba como todos los demás buscando al felino cuando escuchó a lo lejos una riña de gatos callejeros, pensó que tal vez Levi estuviese allí así que corrió siguiendo el sonido de los furiosos maullidos.

-¡Que suerte!- Expresó al llegar y ver entre los animales a Levi, quien estaba peleando contra un gato blanco y negro mucho más grande que él. Eren observo alarmado sin saber qué hacer, no podía detenerlos sin salir herido, pero rápidamente con ágiles movimientos, Levi fue capaz de vencer al enorme gato, haciéndolo huir de allí junto con los otros gatos miembros de su manada. Levi entonces comenzó a lamer sus heridas para curarlas antes de que se infectaran, y al estar concentrado no vio cuando el humano se acercó.

-¡Levi!- Dijo Eren a lo que el felino se sobresaltó. -¡Espera, no huyas Levi! – El gato no sabía el por qué ese humano se presentó ante él a fastidiarlo e inmediatamente emprendió la huida. -¡Espera Levi, es Erwin! ¡Erwin te necesita!- gritó el joven, sabía que Levi era inteligente, ya no le cabía duda de que el animal podía comprenderles.

Y era cierto, en cuanto Levi escuchó el nombre del rubio, paró en seco y rápidamente regresó hacia donde Eren se encontraba. Maulló como interrogándolo acerca de lo que acababa de decir.

-Levi, escucha. Desde que te fuiste, Erwin ha estado muy mal. Cayó muy enfermo y nadie ha sido capaz de curarlo o ayudarle.- comenzó a explicar el joven a lo que el animal se sorprendió muchísimo aunque su rostro no fuese capaz de expresar ese sentimiento. –Levi, el jefe ha estado así de mal porque te fuiste, él te extraña mucho y si no regresas con él, no sabemos qué puede pasar. ¡Erwin ya no puede ser feliz sin ti!-

Todo era demasiado confuso para Levi, él pensaba que si no estaba, Erwin podría ser muy feliz con sus amigos humanos, y escuchar lo que Eren le relataba era impactante. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de cometer semejante error? Estaba equivocado, no era un estorbo para Erwin, ni tampoco una molestia, y comprendió que el rubio le amaba probablemente tanto como él le amaba.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? Te llevaré con él de inmediato.- Levi maulló nuevamente y con desconfianza Eren lo tomó en brazos. El gato no le lastimó, necesitaba llegar rápidamente con su dueño.

Eren llevó a Levi lo más rápido que pudo, se comunicó con sus amigos para informarles que ya lo había encontrado y que iba directo a casa de Erwin para entregárselo. Todos estaban aliviados, decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar que el joven y Hanji se encargaran, ya tendrían noticias de Erwin después.

Al llegar a casa de Erwin, Levi inmediatamente saltó de los brazos de Eren y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación del rubio. Verlo allí en cama fue muy impactante para él, el hombre había perdido toda su luz, se le notaba pálido y había perdido peso. Levi se lanzó sobre su pecho ante los asombrados ojos de Hanji.

-¡Levi! ¡Erwin, despierta! Erwin, Levi ha regresado. – La mujer comenzó a hablarle bajo y moverlo un poco para intentar que el rubio despertara. Levi sobre su pecho, posó suavemente una de sus patas sobre la marcada mejilla de su dueño. -¡Erwin, Erwin! ¡Despierta ya!- continuaba Hanji ante el cada vez más preocupado felino.

Lentamente el rubio fue abriendo sus ojos y recuperando la consciencia. Solo escuchaba la voz de Hanji repitiendo su nombre y se le hizo algo molesto, él solo quería seguir durmiendo ya que en sus sueños se podía reunir con su amado Levi. Pero en su estado de semi-consciencia, sintió una suave presión sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos por completo solo para confirmar que su querido gato se encontraba allí, frente a él.

-¡Al fin! Erwin mira, Levi ha regresado.- Le dijo Hanji mostrándole una alegre sonrisa al igual que Eren quien se encontraba también en la habitación. Erwin miró al gato frente a sí nuevamente, como si no lo creyera y pensara que era solo parte de uno de sus sueños.

Al ver que el rubio abría los ojos, Levi maulló y comenzó a ronronear, posando ambas patas sobre el rostro de este, deseaba poder llorar, deseaba poder expresarse, poder decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero no podía, después de todo, era solo un gato.

-¿Levi? ¿En verdad eres tú?- Finalmente reaccionó el hombre, abriendo sus ojos enormemente y tomando al gato entre sus manos como para comprobar que fuera realidad. Y al hacerlo, se incorporó rápidamente. –Levi, ¡mi Levi! ¡Has vuelto!. – Y el humano no pudo contenerse, llorando como si fuese un niño por la felicidad tan grande que sentía al tener a su amado gato nuevamente consigo, le abrazó fuertemente.

-Fue Eren quien lo trajo Erwin.- Le dijo Hanji.

-¡Muchas gracias Eren! No tengo cómo agradecerte.- Expresó agradecido el hombre, tratando de contener su llanto.

-No tiene qué jefe, todos los demás han estado buscándolo toda la tarde.- Y al ver que Erwin estaba confundido y no entendía a qué se refería, Eren y Hanji le relataron cómo sus amigos se encomendaron a la tarea de encontrar a su gato extraviado. Levi escuchó todo aquello muy sorprendido y luego avergonzado de haber causado más mal que bien con su huída.

El cambio en Erwin fue inmediato, a los pocos días había recuperado su salud, poco a poco el color regresó a su rostro y sus ánimos estaban mejor que nunca. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que se recuperara totalmente y regresara a su trabajo. Pero todos los días, el rubio iba a la cama con su gato, hablándole dulcemente y pidiéndole que jamás le volviera a abandonar.

-Prométeme Levi, que jamás te alejarás de mi lado otra vez. Por favor, promete que siempre estaremos juntos.- Y así el gato lo prometió, aunque no pudiese decírselo, así se lo prometía cada noche.

Continuará…

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue casi el doble de extenso que los demás, pero fue adrede ya que era el ansiado reencuentro. Espero que no me haya quedado muy chafa :v**

 **No les he mencionado antes, pero yo soy una amante de los animales, toda la vida mi familia y yo nos hemos dedicado a recoger animales de la calle y los tratamos como parte de la familia, incluso más importantes. Tal vez muchos no entenderán lo horrible que es perder a una mascota, el sufrimiento es impensable, es algo muy duro y difícil de superar. Yo he perdido muchísimas mascotas, ya sea que murieron, les mataron o desaparecieron, y aun muchos años después sigo sufriendo su pérdida. Así que no crean que el dolor de Erwin es poco realista, una depresión hace estragos en la salud de una persona.**

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

 **Contesto Reviews:**

AcosadoraKawaii: Lo siento pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario. Eso de "es solo un gato" no es válido para mí, ya que como menciono, los animales realmente tienen sentimientos y caracteres, ellos pueden sentir amor y sufrimiento, tristeza y alegría, y pueden entender muchas cosas. Yo soy testigo de eso, así que aunque Levi sea solo un gato su sufrir es verdadero.

Aunque igual te agradezco seguir siempre mis historias, eres de las seguidoras más fieles que tengo y lo aprecio demasiado.

Marian: Gracias por tus comentarios,yo siempre muy satisfecha en especial de que a ti te gusten mis historias :)

 **¡Nos leemos en unos días con la continuación!**

 **~Izu~**


	11. Karaoke

**Debo decir que este capítulo fue un poco difícil para mí (abajo se los explicaré) pero también demasiado divertido. El fluff continúa, es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos de luto.**

 **No diré mucho más que: ¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Karaoke**

Teniendo a su amado Levi de vuelta consigo, Erwin recuperó su salud y su felicidad rápidamente. Hanji, con más detenimiento, le explicó todo lo que había pasado. Cómo sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos se habían preocupado por él y le habían ido a visitar constantemente, y de cómo habían todos salido en busca del gato para hacerlo volver y poder ayudarlo a curarse de tan dura depresión en la que estaba sumido.

Erwin estaba tan agradecido con todos ellos, que uno de tantos días decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa e invitarlos para compensar todo lo que hicieron por él y agradecerles. Desde temprano en la mañana, el rubio salió a comprar los ingredientes, comida y bebidas necesarias para el festejo. Desde que Levi regresó, no se despegaba ni un minuto de Erwin salvo cuando el hombre asistía a su trabajo, por lo que Erwin decidió que no sería mala idea dejarlo acompañarle a hacer las compras.

Levi trepaba al hombro de Erwin y sin lastimarlo se sostenía de manera que podía viajar cómodamente sobre su humano. Era una simpática visión para el resto de transeúntes, quienes veían a un hombre que llevaba un gato en la canasta de su bicicleta y cuando bajaba, el gato saltaba a su hombro y ambos se iban juntos.

Una vez tuvo listo todo lo que necesitaría, el rubio primero se dedicó a limpiar la casa, y a colocar la decoración. Levi le alcanzaba lazos de colores y globos para que los inflara, Erwin estaba muy feliz y nunca terminaba de impresionarse con lo inteligente que era su mascota. Luego de la decoración, Erwin fue directo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar los platillos que ofrecería a sus invitados, en tazones servía las frituras, papas tostadas, maní, palomitas de maíz y dulces. Preparó muchos sándwiches y también horneó un pastel. Como Levi no podía ayudarle en la cocina (y ya había tenido una mala experiencia anteriormente), el felino se dedicó a observarlo, sintiéndose muy feliz de ver a su humano tan animado y contento. Esta vez se propuso portarse ejemplarmente y no molestar a ninguno de los otros humanos que visitarían a Erwin.

Apenas hubo terminado de preparar todo, Erwin decidió darse un baño y arreglarse para la ocasión. Como de costumbre, Levi se lanzó a su tina. El rubio le bañó primero y luego se dio una ducha rápida, se perfumó y peinó pulcramente, escogió un atuendo casual: una sencilla camisa blanca de manga larga y botones al frente, un pantalón negro y zapatos marrón. También eligió un collar rojo para Levi, el cual tenía un cascabel, hacía tiempo lo había comprado pero no había querido utilizarlo por lo reacio que era el animal, pero en esta ocasión Levi no protestó y se dejó colocar el collar.

-¡Mira que guapo te ves, Levi! Somos unos galanes ¿a que sí?- Expresó alegremente el rubio, apenas les había dado tiempo de terminar de arreglarse cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Alegremente el rubio les recibía y los hacía pasar a la sala de estar, en donde tenía preparado todo, como Sasha fue la primera en llegar Erwin le solicitó que pusiera la música y fue una buena decisión ya que la joven tenía muy buen gusto para la música y escogió un disco bastante alegre. Aunque también Sasha tenía buen gusto para la comida y se dedicó a atacar todo lo que encontraba en la mesa, Mike, Erd, Hanji, Marco, Connie, Eren, Gunter, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Historia, Pixis, Petra, Ymir, Jean y Auruo, se presentaron luego y pronto la casa de Erwin estaba llena de vida, risas y alegría.

Todos conversaban amenamente, bromeaban, comían y bebían. El licor no faltó en la fiesta y poco a poco se iban poniendo mucho más alegres. Entonces Erwin se puso de pie y llamó la atención de sus invitados.

-Amigos, primero que todo, quiero confesarles que la razón por la cual decidí invitarlos el día de hoy, es porque estoy profundamente agradecido con todos ustedes y lo que hicieron por mí. Si no hubiera sido por todos ustedes jamás habría recuperado a mi querido Levi y mi salud. No tienen idea de lo agradecido que estoy.- El rubio fue interrumpido por una multitud de voces diciéndole que no tenía nada de qué agradecer, que se alegraban de que estuviera mejor, de que Levi hubiese regresado y muchas más palabras de aliento.

Levi observaba todo aquello mientras estaba echado sobre el respaldar de uno de los sillones, que estaba ocupado por Hanji, había aprendido a tolerar más a esa mujer que al resto de humanos. No entendía del todo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si Erwin estaba feliz, él también lo estaría.

-Ahora, solo me queda proponer un brindis: ¡Por Levi!- Levantó su vaso.

-¡Por Levi!- dijeron todos los invitados imitando a su anfitrión. El gato se sorprendió mucho, lo único que supo es que en determinado momento todos los humanos lo voltearon a ver con caras alegres, sonriendo mucho, levantando sus copas y por último bebiendo. No sabía que pasaba, pero todos lucían tan felices que asumió que era algo bueno, y maulló en respuesta a lo que los invitados se sorprendieron a su vez y rieron animadamente.

Erwin se acercó a Levi sonriéndole tiernamente. –Te amo Levi.- Y le besó en la cabeza con dulzura. -¡Es hora del Karaoke! ¿Quién se anima a cantar primero?- Exclamó el rubio luego, muy animado y acercándose a la máquina, ofreciéndole el micrófono a sus invitados.

El primero en ofrecerse fue Auruo, con la fingida confianza que acostumbraba comenzó a cantar "I'm too Sexy". Luego de ser abucheado y que le silbaran amistosamente, dejó el "escenario" para darle paso a Eren quien estaba ansioso por cantar "Moves Like Jagger" en público desde hacía mucho tiempo y no se le había presentado la oportunidad, inclusive había practicado su coreografía la cual interpretó torpemente. El micrófono luego le fue cedido a Ymir, quien muy confiada interpretó "I kissed a girl", ante una avergonzada Historia quien estaba siendo molestada por sus amigos.

La noche se estaba animando mucho y todos cada vez estaban más ebrios. El micrófono fue tomado por el viejo Pixis quien se encontraba bastante borracho, pero para sorpresa de todos hizo una excelente interpretación de "Cold Gin", a lo cual le aplaudieron. Sasha y Connie se unieron para cantar juntos "Good feeling", lo cual contribuyó grandemente a subir mucho más (si es que se podía) el ánimo del resto de invitados, al ver cómo los jóvenes bailaban y cantaban jocosamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, Mikasa fue la siguiente en cantar, la muchacha había tomado de más lo cual le dio el valor para hacer una divertida interpretación de "Hey ", Eren solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con vergüenza cuando Armin, Connie y Jean se comenzaron a burlar fuertemente de él. Erd y Gunter, quienes para ese momento se encontraban sumamente ebrios, se unieron para cantar juntos "Kiss Kiss"; las jóvenes gritaban divertidas y los hombres reían a carcajadas con aquella interpretación.

Hanji que ya se había tardado, tomó el micrófono a continuación para cantar "The bad touch" con todo y coreografía, nadie se sorprendió de que tuviera esa clase de gustos musicales, y todos rieron sonoramente con su interpretación. Luego de mucha insistencia, fue el turno de Erwin, quien interpretó "The Lovecats" ante la risa de todos sus invitados quienes no podían esperar nada más por parte de él.

Finalmente, todos juntos decidieron cantar "Happy" a coro, se sentían sumamente alegres, se abrazaban y reían juntos. Aquella reunión que en un principio solo era para agradecerles su ayuda, se había convertido en un momento que ninguno olvidaría por el resto de sus vidas. Sentirse tan felices y unidos no se lograba comúnmente, pero en ese momento todos sonreían genuinamente y sus corazones estaban henchidos de satisfacción al pasar un rato tan divertido con sus amigos.

Levi, observó todo el espectáculo y tuvo que admitir que aunque no entendía nada, la pasó bien viendo lo divertido de la situación, en especial cuando algunos de los borrachos iban saliendo de su casa y se tropezaban dándose buenos golpes al caer. Se le hacía muy gracioso, pero lo que más disfrutó fue ver a Erwin tan feliz, como jamás lo había visto, por un momento no pudo evitar sentir que él no encajaba en ese ambiente de humanos, pero recordaba cómo había sido aceptado por todos y terminó desechando ese pensamiento. Al igual que esos hombres y mujeres, él, un simple gato era parte importante de la vida de Erwin, y nunca más se alejaría de su lado.

Continuará…

 **A ver, espero que se hayan divertido, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo jajaja. La cosa es que fue sumamente difícil para mí, porque yo no sé NADA de música, y tuve que buscar e investigar un poco, probablemente hayan canciones que les vayan más, pero no las conozco :'(**

 **Aparte fue difícil desde un principio cuando estuve planeando todos los capítulos, porque me quedé así de "shit! Ahora qué pongo con la letra K?" pero por suerte me llegó la inspiración, al menos para salir de este capítulo xD… de verdad espero que les haya gustado, ya saben este fic es bien tonto, solo para pasar un rato ameno, sin complicaciones :D**

 **Lista de canciones:**

Auruo: I'm too sexy-Right said Fred watch?v=rERG3x6vsGY

Eren: Moves like Jagger-Maroon 5 watch?v=NNM2kEBGiRs

Ymir: I kissed a girl-Katy Perry watch?v=X024NEsDyC8

Pixis: Cold Gin-Kiss watch?v=rwMbMrGKaL4

Sasha&Connie: Good Feeling-Flo Rida watch?v=h94gvPDapvw

Mikasa: Hey Mr. Wonderful-Smile Dk watch?v=SKHsM2sLkdY

Erd&Gunter: Kiss Kiss- Tarkan watch?v=s0HuEvYNJNk

Hanji: The bad touch- Bloodhound Gang watch?v=4T_d6eHCO7s

Erwin: The lovecats-The cure watch?v=B3z5z6emDW8

Todos: Happy-Pharrel Williams watch?v=H0m3Lfkzcw4

 **Reviews:**

Mey: espero puedas leer esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, sí en estos momentos es demasiado difícil cualquier cosa relacionada a esta pareja, pero precisamente por ello es que estoy actualizando este fic, lo que necesitamos son cosas bonitas, y dejar de estar sufriendo por ellos aunque sea casi imposible.

Marian: Ojalá que este capítulo te haya servido para levantar el ánimo :)

 **Intenté poner los lings de las canciones pero no sé si servirá, nunca lo he intentando. Si no sirven deberán buscar las canciones por su cuenta si no las conocen, ojalá con letra para que comprendan :D**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **~Izu~**


	12. Luna

**Son las 00:30 y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, pero no me podía quedar más tiempo sin actualizar. Admito que desde el capítulo 84 he estado un tanto decaída con respecto al EruRi, pero se refleja principalmente en el hecho de que estoy pronta a terminar mi otro fic y no quiero! xD por eso no me animo a actualizarlo. Pero con este es distinto porque aún le quedan varios capítulos por delante :3**

 **De una vez aviso, que llegaré hasta la letra "V" ya que el idioma desgraciadamente no me da para más :v**

 **En fin, ¡espero lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Luna**

Todo era paz y amor en el hogar de Erwin, si bien era la naturaleza de Levi ser un animal dominante e independiente, desde que había regresado se había vuelto mucho más obediente y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía al lado de su humano. No era usual en el gato mostrar afecto, no había vuelto a ronronearle, ni a restregarse en sus piernas como lo haría cualquier felino mimado, ya que su carácter no se lo permitía. Pero no había momento del día, salvo cuando Erwin no estaba en casa; que Levi no estuviera a su lado, con esa fría expresión (incluso para ser un gato), pero siempre atento a su dueño.

Erwin por su parte, hacía todo lo posible para que Levi fuera feliz y no huyera nuevamente, le dejaba bañarse cuando quería, le daba su alimento favorito y su leche con té. Jugaba con él cada vez que tenía oportunidad, o simplemente se sentaba al lado de la ventana a leer, con Levi en su regazo, sosteniendo con una mano el libro y con la otra acariciando incesantemente al animal que dormitaba complacido.

Para el oficial, no había mejor vida que esa. La paz que sentía, el regocijo y el cariño eran algo invaluable. Era un hombre feliz, pero había una pequeña espinita que le molestaba de vez en cuando. No eran pensamientos que le atacaran constantemente, pero cuando lo hacían, no podía evitar suspirar resignado a que sus sueños no podían hacerse realidad.

Y es que lo único que le faltaba para completar su vida, para que todo fuera realmente perfecto, era que Levi tuviera la capacidad de comunicarse realmente con él. Si bien el felino era sumamente inteligente, y a veces parecía que le comprendía o que incluso le podía contestar si le hablaba; Erwin se frustraba bastante cuando él mismo no podía entender a su gato. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que de alguna manera fueran capaces de comprenderse a la perfección el uno al otro, pero sabía que era imposible, después de todo, Levi era solo un animal.

El gato no pensaba de manera diferente, odiaba no ser capaz de hablar el lenguaje de los humanos, odiaba que de su hocico solo pudieran salir maullidos inentendibles para su humano. Odiaba el hecho de no poder decirle a Erwin cuán importante era para él, o que no tenía que preocuparse porque jamás lo abandonaría de nuevo, o que le molestaba que ese Jaeger le visitara constantemente y se encerraran en su habitación a hacer nadie sabe qué cosas para emitir semejantes quejidos. Pero al fin y al cabo, él era solo un animal y jamás su sueño se haría realidad.

La noche estaba hermosa, el cielo totalmente despejado desplegando su manto azul oscuro plagado de estrellas centellantes y reinando todo el firmamento, se encontraba la luna llena en todo su esplendor, bañando de luz plateada las calles, casas y jardines. Y al ver esa delicada luz blanquecina colándose por su ventana, Erwin tomó a Levi y lo llevó al jardín, en donde se sentó sobre el césped al lado de su rosal, con el gato en su regazo, contemplando a la orgullosa luna que se mostraba con toda su majestuosidad, logrando crear una atmósfera mágica.

Levi sentía la tranquilidad de su dueño, le observaba notando cómo la luz de la luna acentuaba su varonil y maduro rostro, y le daba un brillo especial a sus profundos ojos azules. ¿O tal vez era solo el placentero y pacífico momento que estaba pasando, el que hacía a sus orbes brillar? A Levi le pareció una visión hermosa, y así como Erwin contemplaba al satélite en el cielo nocturno, el gato contemplaba con admiración a su bello humano.

-¿Sabes Levi?- Rompió Erwin el silencio. –Cuando era un niño, mi padre me leía para dormir un cuento en el que si le pedías un deseo a la luna, con todo tu corazón, ella en su infinita bondad lo podía hacer realidad. Claro que en ese entonces yo ya sabía lo que en realidad era la luna y nunca le creí, además era un cuento infantil. ¿Te imaginas lo genial que sería? Te parecerá algo tonto pero… a veces pienso, que si le ruego a la luna con todo mi corazón, se apiadará de mí y hará mi deseo realidad.- El rubio sonrió con melancolía y acarició al animal que descansaba en su regazo y le escuchaba atentamente.

Al cabo de un rato, Erwin entró nuevamente a la casa y se preparó para dormir, siempre con el pensamiento de lo que acababa de contarle a Levi. El hombre antes de acostarse, se asomó nuevamente por la ventana de su habitación, observando a la luna que ya se encontraba muy arriba en el firmamento y pensó:

" _Sé que suena infantil, y muy descabellado, pero si eso fuera cierto, no sabes cuánto te agradecería que cumplieras mi deseo."_

Y riendo solo, por el simple hecho de hablarle a la luna en sus pensamientos, el hombre apagó las luces y se metió bajo las cobijas; sabía que su mascota le acompañaría en breve y como se encontraba bastante agotado, quedó dormido casi instantáneamente.

Levi, a quien le había quedado un atisbo de curiosidad por lo que Erwin le había relatado, se encontraba en la ventana de la cocina, también observando a la plateada esfera en el cielo. Si era posible, le gustaría que aquella luminosa silueta cumpliera su deseo. Y pensó, que aunque fuera solo un animal, le estaría sumamente agradecido si pudiese cumplir el más grande anhelo de su corazón. Y el animal se retiró a la habitación de su humano, ocupando el acostumbrado lugar sobre su amplio y cálido pecho, cayendo víctima del sueño de inmediato.

Y la Luna, que pacientemente observaba todo aquello, se conmovió con lo sincronizado de aquellos dos corazones que se amaban infinitamente entre sí, y decidió que como estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, respondería a aquellos ruegos.

Continuará…

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :D**

 **Reviews:**

Marian: Es que la idea de este fic es que los capítulos fueran de menos de 1000 palabras, porque es una tontería xD, solo en algunos me he tenido que extender un poco más. Lo siento

Em: Creo que es tu primer comentario. Agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo para hacerme saber que lees mi fic y te agrada :D

 **Nos leemos en el próximo, espero no tardar con la actualización!**

~Izu~


	13. Metamorfosis

**¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente no tengo excusa por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, aunque haya dicho que iba a seguir a buen ritmo con este fic porque todavía le quedan varios capítulos. Si están leyendo "Dancing on a Highwire" probablemente allí vieron algunas de las razones por las cuales no me he sentido muy animada a escribir últimamente, pero intentaré seguir regularmente a como lo venía haciendo. La verdad es que tengo como 4 ideas para fics y quisiera poder escribirlas pronto, así que no voy a correr, pero voy a finalizar mis dos fanfics lo más pronto posible.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Metamorfosis**

Erwin había dormido de maravilla esa noche, perdió la consciencia en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, y la recobró cuando ya los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente por la ventana de su habitación y los pájaros madrugadores le regalaban un buen despertar acompañado de su melodioso canto. Pero aún medio dormido, el hombre sintió una fuerte presión sobre su pecho, como si inexplicablemente la fuerza de gravedad hubiese aumentado y su cuerpo estuviera mucho más pesado.

Le tomó unos segundos terminar de despertarse, pero cuando lo hubo hecho abrió sus ojos alarmado ante el extraño peso que sentía sobre él. Ya no podía abrir mucho más los ojos, pero no pudo evitar largar un grito de sorpresa y un poco de susto. Ya que sobre su pecho no se encontraba su querida mascota, sino que un hombre hecho y derecho, reposaba tranquilamente sobre él.

Pero al escuchar el grito del rubio, el joven despertó sobresaltado, se alejó de Erwin quedándose al pie de la cama y mirándolo con intriga.

-¿Qu- quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?- Preguntó el oficial, quien se había apartado lo más lejos que podía, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la figura del hombrecillo misterioso. Por su parte, el joven le continuaba observando con curiosidad, ladeaba el rostro mientras lo miraba, ya que no lograba entender a qué era lo que se refería Erwin.

-¡Más te vale que me contestes!- Continuó vociferando el ya bastante sobresaltado rubio.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría poder contestarte, Erwin…- Y al pronunciar estas palabras, el rubio quedó boquiabierto, pero el joven no se le quedó atrás. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y se llevó las manos al rostro, comenzando a palpar sus mejillas, luego su cabello, nariz, boca, bajando por su cuello y finalmente, volteando a ver su propio cuerpo. El hombre después de examinarse incrédulo, volteó a ver a Erwin, quien estaba como petrificado observándolo.

-Tu-tus orejas…- Erwin señaló a la cabeza del contrario, ya que recién se había dado cuenta que, de la abundante cabellera negra, sobresalían un par de orejas como las de un gato, el joven instantáneamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza y Erwin no pudo evitar notar: -¡U-una cola!- la voz casi no le salía, y es que ¿quién no se asustaría al ver un hombre de cuyo cuerpo sobresalía una esponjosa cola de pelo negro?

Y el joven volteó a ver su trasero, comprobando que efectivamente poseía una cola. Nuevamente volteó a ver al asustado oficial, y sus afilados ojos grises se inundaron en lágrimas.

-¡Funcionó! Erwin. ¡Funcionó!- Exclamó tratando de contener el llanto que arreciaba. Y fue entonces, cuando, por increíble que pareciera, Erwin entendió lo que había sucedido. Y aún confundido, pero habiendo comprendido la situación, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, atrapándolo entre sus brazos en un muy fuerte abrazo, mientras también las lágrimas se derramaban de sus azules orbes.

Eran lágrimas de alegría.

-No sé cómo, pero ¡Funcionó, Levi!- Pudo pronunciar entre llanto y risa, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero aunque fuese una situación digna de cualquier cuento infantil, de alguna manera, su adorado Levi había dejado de ser un gato. O al menos la mayor parte de él.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Más tarde, habiendo asimilado lo ocurrido, o al menos habiendo pasado el éxtasis del momento. Erwin y Levi se encontraban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de su desayuno. El ahora ex-gato, se encontraba vistiendo una de las camisas de Erwin, que le quedaba bastante holgada ya que Erwin era muchísimo más alto y robusto que él, pero no tenía más ropa y no iba a permitir que Levi se paseara desnudo por toda la casa.

Levi estaba maravillado con todas las cosas nuevas que ahora podía hacer al tener manos con dedos y pulgares. Tomaba su tostada y le daba un mordisco, saboreándola lentamente; y era que hasta los sabores y olores de todo eran totalmente distintos de como los percibía anteriormente. Y lo que más disfrutó, fue poder tomar una taza entre sus dos manos, aspirar el olor de su contenido, y lentamente beber el delicioso té caliente. Si bien antes Erwin procuraba colocar una pequeña cantidad de té en su plato de leche, nada se comparaba con poder tomar la bebida en su estado puro, y más aún caliente. Era una experiencia totalmente distinta y placentera.

Entre tanto, Erwin continuaba contemplando maravillado, a quien hasta la noche anterior era su mascota. Aún sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Ya había comprobado que no se trataba de un sueño, y estaba seguro de que su estado mental era bastante aceptable.

-Esto, ha sido un regalo. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que no sea un sueño. – Pensó en voz alta el rubio, mostrando una auténtica y tierna sonrisa, aun observándolo fijamente. Ya que había pasado el furor y la confusión, Erwin tuvo bastante tiempo para observar cada detalle de su acompañante: el níveo tono y apariencia sedosa de su piel, el negro profundo y brillante de su cabello, su nariz y mentón perfilados, y los inconfundibles orbes color plata; que eran lo único que lo delataban (salvo por la cola y orejas, claro estaba).

-Si no es un regalo, entonces es una broma de mal gusto.- Opinó Levi, llevando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, señalando el par de orejas peludas, y levantando el rabo. Erwin rio divertido, era extraño pero sentía como si la personalidad de Levi como gato, no había cambiado en nada al convertirse en humano.

-Esperemos que no sea así. Aunque realmente no me explico qué fue lo que ocurrió, esto es algo insólito.-

-Fue la luna.- Afirmó Levi infantilmente, pero muy convencido de sus palabras, mientras tomaba su quinta tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

-¿La Luna dices?-

-¡Sí! Tú me dijiste anoche, que si le pedías un deseo se haría realidad. Y yo le pedí el poder hablar contigo.- Explicó el ex-felino, mostrándose indiferente, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuera lo más común y corriente del mundo.

-Por loco que parece, yo hice exactamente lo mismo. – Admitió el rubio. Un leve rubor pobló sus mejillas al declarar el infantil acto, sin embargo, era Levi con quien estaba hablando; no tenía que avergonzarse. Por más humano (o casi humano) que se viera en el exterior ahora, mentalmente continuaba siendo casi igual. Y había cosas que no entendía, por lo que el rubio cayó en cuenta de que no debía avergonzarse.

-¡Hay tanto que quería decirte!- Se dejó decir Levi, ahora más entusiasmado, como si hubiese recién despertado de un trance, cayendo en cuenta del don que se le había regalado. –Y tanto que deseo hacer contigo.-

-Y yo estoy ansioso por escucharte, Levi. Pero primero lo primero. Debo ir a buscar ropa para ti, y varias cosas que vas a necesitar. Por ejemplo, si vas a salir debo de encontrar una manera de ocultar esa cola y esas orejas.-

-¿Salir? ¿Me dejarás salir?- Las orejas de Levi se levantaron en un gesto de genuino interés.

-¡Claro! Eres un humano ahora.- Erwin comenzó a reír fuertemente de la nada, y Levi le observó ahora bastante confundido. -¡Solo escucha lo que estoy diciendo! Ahora no estoy tan seguro de que mi estado mental sea del todo bueno.-Continuó riendo un rato más, ante la ahora molesta mirada del otro hombre. –Discúlpame Levi, aún me encuentro en shock. Veamos, será un poco difícil pero creo que podrías llevar una vida de humano más o menos normal. Claro que te he de esconder un tiempo de todos mis amigos, y definitivamente no podemos dejar que nadie vea lo que queda de gato en tu cuerpo, pero estoy muy seguro de que podrás vivir como todo un hombre.- El rubio le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso no estaría nada mal.- Y muy contradictorio a su usual comportamiento, pero a la vez demostrando que seguía siendo el mismo gato de siempre, Levi se levantó de su asiento y ante un sorprendido Erwin, se sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándolo con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. –Gracias Erwin.-

El rubio rodeó el menudo cuerpo con sus brazos también, y le apretó fuertemente, atrayéndolo lo más posible a sí mismo. ¿Era posible ser más feliz que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? No lo creía, estaba tan eufórico que sentía que su corazón podía parar en cualquier momento.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida…

Continuará…

 **Les confieso que yo este fic no lo tengo planeado, tengo un notepad con el nombre de cada capítulo nada más, pero no pensé en la trama de cada uno, la verdad es que lo voy inventando a cómo voy escribiendo. Entonces no sé si me queda muy bien o no jaja. Al menos trato de darle continuidad a la trama, a pesar de que venían siendo capítulos un poco más random al principio.**

 **Siento que a este tema le puedo sacar bastante jugo, sin embargo estúpidamente se me ocurrió hacer un "abecedario" lo cual me va a limitar un poco. Aunque tampoco le veo demasiado sentido a alargar las cosas más de lo debido, pero en fin, confío en que me va a quedar bien al final jaja.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios.**

 **~Izu~**


	14. Novedades

**¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo en compensación de todo el tiempo en el que no actualicé. Claro está que mientras más rápido actualice más rápido se acabará. Aunque como les mencioné anteriormente, quiero comenzar con mis nuevos proyectos lo más pronto que pueda así que no es del todo malo.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Novedades**

Erwin procuró comprar suficiente ropa para que Levi pudiese vestirse, además de otros accesorios los cuales podría utilizar. Especialmente varios sombreros con los cuales podría ocultar sus orejas cuando estuvieran fuera de casa. Al final resolvió que simplemente podría esconder su cola dentro de su pantalón, debido a ello compró solo pantalones holgados, donde podría ocultarla sin que le estorbara o lastimara. Tuvo que comenzar a enseñarle cómo vestirse por sí solo, ya que Levi no poseía experiencia alguna en ello, por obvias razones. Además, aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar su nuevo cuerpo y era torpe con sus manos.

Al cabo de unos días, Levi ya podía vivir más o menos como una persona normal, de vez en cuando se le salían algunos gestos felinos, como por ejemplo sentarse con los pies arriba y las manos en el asiento de la silla, como si aún fuera un gato, sentado sobre sus cuatro patas. En ocasiones olvidaba comer con sus cubiertos y comenzaba a comer con su boca directamente del plato, como lo haría cualquier animal.

Levi le comentó a Erwin que para él todo era nuevo y diferente, el mundo se percibía de una manera totalmente distinta ahora que era humano, los olores, colores, sonidos; todo era totalmente distinto. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención era que ahora tenía un poder de comprensión infinitamente mayor que cuando aún era un felino. Siendo gato, no lograba entender del todo lo que ocurría o lo que los humanos decían, pero ahora como hombre, era capaz de comprender todo, aunque su mente aún era un poco inocente.

A la semana de la transformación de Levi, Erwin decidió que era tiempo de que saliera al mundo exterior. Si era fascinante para Levi el hecho de solo observar todo con ojos distintos en su casa, ¡qué emoción iría a sentir al vivir nuevas experiencias afuera!

-Recuerda que debes mantenerte a mi lado en todo momento, no te quites el sombrero y mantén tu cola lo más quieta posible. Sería un problema si alguien se diera cuenta de que no eres humano del todo.- Recomendaba el rubio mientras le ayudaba a vestirse, ya que aunque Levi insistía en hacerlo solo, aún le costaba algo de trabajo.

-Ya sé, ya sé. No hablarle a los extraños y todas esas estupideces. Podré ser un gato Erwin, pero no soy tonto, además soy un adulto, así que no me trates como a un niño.- Rezongó el ex-gato, mostrando su lado malhumorado, el cual no había perdido al convertirse en humano.

-Te equivocas Levi. Ya no eres un gato, - Erwin le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su rostro – eres todo un humano, salvo por este par de detalles. –Esta vez tomó con las puntas de los dedos las orejas peludas de Levi y también las acarició.

El hombre de cabello oscuro, apartó las manos del rubio y desvió la mirada, estaba totalmente sonrojado. No comprendía porqué, pero ahora también era capaz de sentir emociones que como gato no le era posible, y expresarlas también. El primer día de su transformación, experimentó cómo era la felicidad verdadera, como felino podía sentirla, pero no tan intensamente y mucho menos expresarla con lágrimas. También se sorprendió de ese líquido que varias veces había visto derramarse de los ojos de su dueño, sin llegar a comprender exactamente de qué se trataba. Y si bien hasta el momento, había tenido la dicha de no derramar lágrimas que no fuesen de felicidad, le intrigaba saber qué tan fuertemente se podía sentir tristeza, como para llorar por ese motivo. Pensó que Erwin la debió de haber pasado muy mal en varias ocasiones, si sentía una tristeza tan profunda que lo hubiese hecho llorar. Pero también le daba demasiada curiosidad el llegar a experimentar eso.

El enojo era algo mucho más común para él, pero tampoco lo había podido sentir con tal intensidad como la que podía hacerlo como humano. Y en fin, todo era nuevo para él, tuvo que acostumbrarse a usar sus extremidades y comportarse como un hombre. Tuvo que aprender a bañarse, vestirse y hacer otras cosas solo. Extrañamente encontró especialmente entretenido el aseo del hogar, y en pocos días se había hecho todo un experto, limpiando meticulosamente cualquier suciedad que pudiese encontrar, para Erwin era una gran ayuda, y Levi se sentía sumamente contento cuando el rubio le felicitaba por el buen trabajo realizado, por sobre todas las cosas quería ser de ayuda para Erwin y no ser una carga. Y ya que él no podía salir a trabajar y ganar dinero, (recientemente había aprendido los conceptos de dinero y trabajo y su importancia) lo que más deseaba era poder serle de utilidad a su dueño.

Lo que Erwin le prohibió terminantemente, había sido cocinar. El rubio no le dejaba utilizar la cocina, ni los cuchillos, temía que pudiese tener algún accidente, ya que salvo por la parte de la limpieza, Levi aún era muy torpe para todo lo demás, cocinar inminentemente conllevaría a que ocurriese algo peligroso. Pero como el ex-felino se encargaba de todo el aseo, Erwin solo tenía que cocinar para ambos y salir a trabajar.

Ambos formaban un gran equipo juntos, y Erwin sabía que cada día mejorarían más, cuando Levi al fin lograra controlar su cuerpo completamente.

-Es casi como un matrimonio.- Pensó en voz alta mientras colocaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Levi.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es matrimonio, Erwin?- Interrogó ya que aún no conocía ese concepto. Y de hecho, comprendía muy vagamente lo que era el amor. Levi sabía que había un sentimiento que superaba a todos los demás, que le hacía sentirse muy feliz y muy bien, y que eso solo lo sentía al estar junto a Erwin, y sabía que era el mismo sentimiento que le hacía experimentar un vacío cuando Erwin tenía que salir a trabajar todos los días, y el mismo sentimiento que le hacía casi querer saltar de emoción cuando regresaba a casa cada día. Levi sentía eso cuando era un gato, pero ahora como humano era muy distinto a como lo percibía en ese entonces.

-¡No! No es nada Levi.- El mayor rio nerviosamente, consideró que había cometido un grave error, pensando en ese tipo de cosas con Levi. Se sintió mal, porque para él no era normal tener ese tipo de pensamientos con su mascota. Mas luego recapacitó, Levi ya no era más una mascota, ahora Levi era un humano. ¿Qué era Levi entonces? ¿Estaba mal verlo de esa manera? No es que fuese algún tipo de pervertido zoofílico, Levi ya no era un gato pero no podía asegurar que sintiese ese tipo de amor romántico por él. Estaba demasiado confundido, lo único que sabía es que amaba a Levi como no había amado a nada ni a nadie jamás en su vida.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que me comporte como un humano, si no me explicas todo lo que un humano debe saber?- Le reclamó bastante molesto. No le gustaba que Erwin le ocultara cosas o que evadiera darle explicaciones, él quería comprender todo lo que pasaba porque lo que más ansiaba era poder ser un hombre, tanto física como mentalmente; deseaba dejar su mentalidad de gato de una vez por todas y poder ser lo más independiente de Erwin posible, para no ser una carga para él.

-Disculpa Levi, es algo que requiere mucho tiempo para explicar y debemos irnos. De lo contrario no podremos hacer todas las cosas que quiero que hagamos, es importante que experimentes muchas cosas. Verás que nos vamos a divertir, y aprenderás mucho, el mundo exterior es gigantesco y hermoso.- Dicho eso, tomó al ex-gato entre sus brazos, abrazándole fuertemente.

Levi correspondió el abrazo, no muy convencido, pero igualmente estaba ansioso por su primera visita al exterior desde que se convirtió en humano. Aunque le intrigaba porqué ahora cada vez que Erwin le abrazaba o le sonreía, sentía su corazón palpitar intensamente, y su rostro se calentaba sin razón aparente.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" pensaron los dos, intrigados por aquella extraña emoción que les embargaba, mientras se encaminaban de la mano, a tener el primero de muchos días en los que todo para ambos sería una novedad y motivo de gran felicidad.

Continuará….

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Posiblemente pronto suba otro, me estoy emocionando con esta historia ya que Levi no es gato jajaja.**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración ya que me di cuenta que he sido un poco contradictoria con mis notas. Al momento, tengo una idea de lo que tratará cada capítulo porque tengo un notepad con los títulos de cada uno, pero no tengo planeado nada de lo que debo escribir, salvo para un par de capítulos. Ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo lo voy a terminar. A eso me refería al decir que ya tenía planeado de qué trataría pero que lo voy inventando a como lo voy escribiendo jajaja.**

 **Gracias por seguirme y por sus comentarios. Por ahí alguien me hizo la sugerencia de hacer una página de escritora en Facebook, desde un principio no quise hacerla porque pff no es como que mucha gente me lea jaja, pero quisiera preguntar: ¿me seguirían en Facebook?**

 **Si recibo respuestas positivas al respecto, me haré la página y podrán seguirme desde allí, me encantaría poder estar más en contacto con ustedes ya que las plataformas de fanfics no son como que muy amigables en ese sentido.**

 **Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar!**

 **~Izu~**


	15. Orejas

**Aquí todo va rápido xD tanto esta actualización como lo que pasó aquí en el fic, puesto que solo quedan siete capítulos más después de este, y no me puedo dar el lujo de extenderme demasiado. Sé que esto les agradará :D**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Orejas**

Su primer día fuera había sido una experiencia única e inolvidable para ambos. Primero fueron caminando hasta el parque en donde Levi pudo observar a muchas personas, niños, perros, pájaros y ardillas, entre otros; todos muy felices. A Levi le pareció divertido subirse a los columpios y Erwin simplemente no pudo negarse a la petición. Para aquellos que no conocían la situación, era de lo más extraño y peculiar, ver a dos hombres adultos, uno empujando al otro mientras reían alegremente.

El camión del heladero pasó tocando su irritante música, de la cual Levi se quejó, pero Erwin decidió comprar dos conos de helado, le entregó uno a Levi, quien en cuanto lo probó dejó de quejarse de la música del carro. Se sorprendió tanto del sabor cómo de la textura de aquel alimento, lamía y lamía casi con desespero ante el delicioso sabor. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio no había siquiera probado del suyo, ya que estaba absorto observando como el hombre más bajo, lamía su helado con fervor. El rostro de Erwin se pobló de un leve rosa y se sentía algo cálido. No quería admitirlo, pero Levi era un hombre demasiado apuesto y lamiendo su postre se veía bastante sensual.

-¿Te vas a comer el tuyo? – Preguntó Levi al ver que el rubio no comía y ya el helado se estaba derritiendo.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! Si quieres, puedes comerlo tú.- Erwin le cedió su cono. Estaba bastante avergonzado de sus pensamientos, pero luego el ligero rosa se tornó en un intenso carmín, ya que a Levi se le ocurrió que podía limpiar el helado derretido en la mano de Erwin lamiéndolo. -¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Estoy aseándote, ¿no es evidente?- Contestó el de menor estatura, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio y normal.

-Pe-pero…- Erwin apartó sus manos. –Así no es como los humanos se asean Levi. ¡Mira! Allá está el grifo, me lavaré de inmediato. Termina tu helado por favor, aún nos falta mucho por hacer.- Y sin esperar respuesta corrió a lavarse, donde aprovechó para enjuagarse el rostro también, tratando de calmar todas esas sensaciones.

Luego de la rápida visita al parque, fueron a un centro comercial. Erwin le explicó a Levi sobre las tiendas, como habían de muchísimos tipos distintos, fue muy útil para hacer del conocimiento del ex-gato, varios temas distintos. Aunque cuando pasaban por una tienda de trajes de novia, el rubio la evitó para no tener que explicarle a Levi qué significaba matrimonio, no ahora que recién había cometido el error de hacer el comentario que había hecho en la mañana. Por lo que sugirió que como ya habían caminado demasiado, sería mejor que fueran a almorzar.

Luego de su comida, pasaron al cine en donde vieron una película de acción. Por poco y los sacan de la sala, ante todas las quejas de las personas hacia Levi, quien no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Erwin, hablando en voz bastante alta.

-¡Cállense ustedes! ¿Qué no ven que estoy aprendiendo?- Fue la respuesta del de cabello negro, mientras Erwin no hallaba cómo seguir disculpándose. Hasta que finalmente, le tapó la boca a Levi y le hizo tomar asiento justo cuando ya iba a lanzarle un puñetazo a un hombre que se encontraba en los asientos tras de ellos.

El resto de la tarde, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad; en donde Erwin le explicaba muchas más cosas a Levi quien escuchaba atentamente, y preguntaba ansioso de aprender mucho mucho más. El rubio estaba feliz, ya que veía cómo se esforzaba su acompañante por conocer todo lo relacionado al mundo de los humanos. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, en ocasiones pensaba que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, e iba a comprobar que todo era un sueño y Levi seguiría siendo un animal. Pero luego al ver su sonrisa y sus ganas de aprender, alejaba esos pensamientos; y su cabeza era ocupada por otros que también le preocupaban bastante.

Y era que no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Levi, y no podía evitar que su corazón palpitara fuertemente cuando este le tomaba de la mano inocentemente. Tampoco podía evitar querer acariciar su cabello y su cara, o las ganas de abrazarlo. Se dejaba llevar en cualquier momento y obedecía a sus impulsos. Para Levi no era algo extraño, como gato estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato de parte de su dueño, pero el ex-felino no se explicaba el por qué ahora, se sentía mucho mejor todo, ni por qué su corazón saltaba aceleradamente y su rostro se calentaba al menor toque del rubio.

Por la noche, cenaron en un modesto restaurante, en el cual Levi probó muchos platillos nuevos y distintos. El comer era toda una experiencia para él, los sabores y aromas eran infinitos y él deseaba probarlos todos.

-Si sigues comiendo de esa manera, vas a engordar mucho.- Bromeó Erwin, quien se encontraba con su mentón reposando en su mano derecha, mientras observaba complacido cómo Levi devoraba su tercer plato de comida y no parecía que fuera a detenerse ahí.

-¿Y se supone que eso es malo?- Interrogó, dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, y viéndolo algo alarmado, pensando en que estaba haciendo algo indebido.

-Bueno, eso depende Levi. Primero que todo, cuando alguien gana mucho peso, su salud se deteriora, y puede contraer distintas enfermedades y males.- Llegado a ese punto, Levi ya lo observaba con pavor, a lo que Erwin se percató. -¡Pero no te preocupes! Para eso tendrías que triplicar tu peso actual por lo menos y eso sería bastante difícil.- Rio levemente y vio como Levi relajaba su postura y tomaba sus cubiertos para continuar.

-Me asustaste mucho idiota.- Refunfuñó el menor, volviendo a su plato con apetito.

-Disculpa. ¡Oh! También me olvidaba explicarte.- Recordó el rubio como tratando de seguir con la conversación para que Levi no se llegara a molestar demasiado con él. – A ciertas personas, tampoco les agrada como se ve la gente con sobrepeso, es una cuestión de estética. Claro que depende del gusto de cada quien, pero por lo general el tipo de personas con peso de más no son tan bien vistas en la sociedad, e incluso en ocasiones se burlan de ellos o les es más difícil encontrar alguien quien los ame.

Levi escuchó atentamente la explicación y consideró por un momento la nueva información antes de preguntar:

-Y si yo llegara a engordar, ¿tú dejarías de amarme?- Le miró inquisitivamente esperando su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Erwin no lo pensó ni un momento antes de contestar. –Yo te amaría no importa qué.- Y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el rubio cayó en un shock, mientras que Levi satisfecho con su respuesta, se dedicó a continuar saboreando su comida.

 _"_ _Amor…"_ Era amor lo que sentía por Levi, desde que era un gato. Eso lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora que era un humano, ¿qué tipo de amor sentía por él? Ya no era lo mismo que querer a una mascota, pero tampoco era como querer a un amigo o un hermano. Era todo muy extraño, por un lado se sentía como un real pervertido, pero se recordaba a sí mismo; que Levi ya no era un gato y que no estaba mal si de verdad lo amaba de esa manera. Y si se ponía a comparar, ese tipo de sentimiento distinto había florecido desde el momento en el que Levi dejó de ser un animal, no recordaba haberse sentido así por él cuando era un pequeño gato, lo cual le aliviaba.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza y no le dejaban en paz. Al punto en el que Levi se rindió de hablarle y no obtener ninguna respuesta, y regresó a casa malhumorado.

-¡Henos aquí! Espero que hayas disfrutado tu primer día fuera.- Exclamó el rubio, volviendo a la realidad cuando llegaron. Se sorprendió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Levi le mostraba y no habiendo recibido respuesta de su parte. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué ocurre? Me ignoras todo el camino de vuelta ¿y ahora me preguntas que ocurre?- Protestó cada vez más molesto, extrañando tener sus garras porque al menos así hubiera podido rasguñar a Erwin por ser tan desconsiderado con él.

-Oh… ¡OH! ¡Lo lamento! Perdóname Levi. No me daba cuenta. Verás, había algo que me estaba molestando, y creo que me perdí en mis propios pensamientos, no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Eso es algo que nos puede pasar a los humanos.-

-Hmmm… -Levi le miró no muy convencido, pero largó un profundo suspiro y se resignó. – ¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien, qué?-

-¿Qué era eso que tanto te molestaba?- Erwin se sobresaltó y se sonrojó, pensó por un momento pero al fin decidió que no tenía nada que perder diciéndole a Levi la verdad. De manera que se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Levi quien no entendía qué pasaba, simplemente correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre más alto.

-Solo me di cuenta de que te amo Levi.- Y al escuchar esas palabras, sin llegar a comprender el porqué, el corazón de Levi nuevamente comenzó a palpitar como loco, y levantó la cabeza para voltear a ver el sonrosado rostro del rubio. –Te amo mucho.- Habiendo dicho eso, aceptándoselo a sí mismo, Erwin se separó de Levi para tomar su mentón con una mano, mientras se agachaba para plantar un cálido e inocente beso sobre los labios del menor.

-Erwin…- Levi estaba muy sorprendido, ya había visto los besos en la televisión y más o menos comprendía a qué se debían, pero Erwin lo había tomado por sorpresa. -¡Será mejor que nos cambiemos!- Sugirió nerviosamente, alejándose de Erwin y quitándose el sombrero.

-¡LEVI!- Le detuvo el rubio sobresaltado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Erwin?- Se quejó aún bastante nervioso, queriendo evitar estar en esa situación por mucho más tiempo.

-Tus orejas, ya no están. ¡Desaparecieron!-

Si bien la bondadosa Luna les había concedido su deseo, este no se volvería realidad completamente hasta que ambos aceptaran sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Continuará…

 **¿Qué estoy haciendo con esto? lol se los juro que no sé qué estoy escribiendo, ¡incoherencias a mí!, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Me salió un poco más largo que de costumbre xD pero creo que eso es mejor ¿no?**

 **Al final sí me hice la página de Face, espero que puedan seguirme en este link: www. facebook Izuspp-161027251014066/ (quitando los espacios) o me buscan como Izuspp, allí iré posteando mis estupideces e información sobre los nuevos proyectos, además me gustaría interactuar con ustedes más libremente y que me den sus opiniones.**

 **Dejaré descansar esta historia de momento, 3 capítulos en una semana es un abuso xD. No volveré a subir nada hasta dentro de una semana o un poco más…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **~Izu~**


	16. Paraguas

**Perdón, dejé descansar este fic por mucho tiempo, pero o sea! Dancing en su recta final, y el Erwin quequito recién nacido! Me tienen que entender, mucha emoción xDD**

 **En fin, ojalá les guste.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Paraguas**

Habiendo ya pasado por completo el otoño, el invierno había llegado a la ciudad. Los árboles habían quedado completamente sin hojas y los días eran cada vez más fríos. La temperatura descendía rápidamente y eso era bastante conveniente para Erwin y Levi, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Como siempre, ellos continuaron durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, y las noches que cada vez eran más heladas, solo contribuían a que se acurrucaran mucho más el uno junto al otro. Levi abrazando a Erwin por la cintura, apegándose a su cuerpo y el rubio estrechando con fuerza al ex-felino contra su cuerpo, ambos proporcionándose calor mutuamente; y de esa manera, las noches eran muy cálidas y agradables para ambos.

Sin embargo, no lo eran así los días. Erwin tenía que salir a trabajar con todo y el frío, que por más que se abrigaba sentía que le congelaba hasta el alma. ¿O tal vez era que extrañaba la calidez de estar junto a Levi? Y para el hombre de cabello negro, no era tampoco tan agradable. A pesar de que podía quedarse en casa, con todo y calefacción, bebidas calientes y una cobija; probablemente lo único que realmente podía darle el reconfortante calor que necesitaba, era estar acurrucado en el regazo de Erwin.

Desde que habían compartido aquel beso, no lo habían hecho más. A Erwin se le hizo de lo más tierna e inocente la reacción de Levi, y pensó que aún no estaba preparado para algo así. Además, el policía dudaba, ya que el hecho de que él estuviese amando a Levi de esa forma, no le aseguraba de que fuera igual por su parte. Es decir, fueran como fueran de fantasiosas las circunstancias, Levi antes era un gato y mentalmente conservaba muchas características del animal que una vez fue. Así que aunque en apariencia ahora era humano, probablemente su amor continuaba siendo el de una mascota hacia su amo.

Aquello le preocupaba al jefe de policía. Sobre todas las cosas y personas del mundo, amaba a Levi, y su amor solo crecía día con día. Pero temía que creciera tanto que no pudiese soportar que el antes felino, lo viera solo como su amo y no como su amado. Pero fuese como fuese, ya era bastante afortunado de poder tenerlo a su lado, y así sería por siempre.

Por un tiempo continuaron así, Levi no volvió a mencionar nada sobre aquel incidente. Pero sin que Erwin lo supiera, pasaba sus días viendo programas románticos en la televisión, ya que quería aprender más de esa cosa a la que Erwin le llamaba "amor", que era distinto a lo que él entendía, o a lo que sentía cuando aún era un gato. Si hubiese podido, hubiese leído libros del tema también, pero de momento no sabía leer y Erwin no le había podido enseñar mucho.

Poco a poco, los fríos se acrecentaban y Levi continuaba su "investigación". Aunque la temperatura exterior descendía, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento mientras más aprendía y comprendía. Y cuando se preguntaba, si él mismo sentía ese tipo de "amor". Finalmente, comenzaron los días nevados, las heladas ventiscas traían consigo copos de nieve que se acumulaban en toda superficie exterior, Levi no recordaba haber visto nada así antes, ni siquiera recordaba nada de su vida anterior a que Erwin lo adoptara; así que se le hacía muy hermoso y sorprendente.

Cuando se hubo acumulado bastante nieve en su jardín, uno de tantos días Erwin decidió enseñarle a Levi cómo jugar con ella. Hicieron un hombre de nieve, formaron ángeles y también tuvieron una guerra de bolas de nieve, la cual Levi ganó; siendo más fuerte y rápido que el rubio, sorpresivamente para él.

Levi era feliz, muy feliz; cada día estaba lleno de nuevas experiencias y aprendizaje. Viendo el mundo como lo veía ahora, todo era distinto, todo era nuevo y refrescante. Y la sensación en su pecho cada vez que veía a Erwin, también se acrecentaba y se desbordaba cada día más. Y lo mismo se podía decir de Erwin, cuya rutinaria vida se había convertido en una llena de aventuras desde que Levi llegó y más ahora, que lo tenía a su lado para amarlo como su igual.

Un día, en el que parecía que el clima iba a ser bastante benevolente con todos los habitantes, Erwin se levantó, desayunó junto a Levi, se despidió de él y emprendió el camino a su trabajo, dejando olvidado su paraguas. Lo cual no le preocupó en absoluto, hasta que en horas de la tarde el cielo se oscureció, la helada arreció y comenzó a caer nieve como si fuese un aguacero. Así no podría salir y no podría llegar pronto a casa.

Por su parte Levi, observó aquella ventisca con preocupación, ya que se había dado cuenta que Erwin no había llevado su paraguas y ya había aprendido que la nieve mojaba igual que la lluvia, y era perjudicial para la salud caminar bajo ella sin protección. Lo que también había observado en varias de esas películas que había visto, era que en situaciones como aquella, la persona que se quedaba en casa, salía en busca de su amado con paraguas en mano, y al parecer eso era algo de lo más romántico. Y aunque Levi no había aceptado tener ese tipo de sentimientos por el rubio, decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Así que se abrigó bien, con gorro, guantes y bufanda; y emprendió el camino hacia la estación de policía. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba. Erwin le había dicho que era bastante cerca, pero nunca lo había llevado allá. Así que no le quedó más opción que ir preguntando por la dirección en el camino. Aunque también eso le fue difícil ya que con esa nevada no había muchas personas en el camino a quienes les pudiese preguntar. Al pobre ex-gato, le tomó casi dos horas llegar al lugar, lo cual a Erwin le tomaba tan solo media.

Al llegar, Levi preguntó por el rubio, a lo que le respondieron que hacía rato se había marchado. Levi quedó como petrificado. Todo su esfuerzo se iba al caño, y con lo que le había costado llegar, solo para darse cuenta que Erwin ya no estaba. Resultaba ser, que como a Erwin le preocupaba dejar solo a Levi tanto tiempo, había tomado un taxi para llegar rápido a su hogar.

Derrotado y decepcionado, Levi tomó el camino de regreso, aunque tampoco recordaba muy bien cómo podía volver. Tan solo unos quince minutos de andar después, la familiar voz de Erwin le llamó, haciéndole ponerse alerta y buscar en su dirección.

-¡Levi! Levi qué bueno que estás bien. ¡Me tenías tan preocupado!- El rubio había llegado en taxi a su casa, pero al no encontrar a Levi, salió corriendo bajo la ventisca en su búsqueda. Aunque jamás se le ocurrió ir al departamento de policía y había dado vueltas por el vecindario y los alrededores como un loco, llamando a Levi sin obtener respuesta alguna, hasta que decidió extender su búsqueda en dirección a su trabajo y logró dar con él.

-Erwin…- susurró Levi al tiempo que era aprisionado fuertemente entre los brazos de Erwin, quien besó su frente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Levi? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Le interrogó al separarse y agacharse para mirarlo cara a cara.

-Estaba nevando mucho, y quise llevarte un paraguas. –Confesó Levi secamente. Y Erwin solo logró abrir sus ojos a más no poder mientras que sentía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. Conmovido, casi con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a Levi nuevamente y le indicó que regresaran.

Ya estando en su casa, ambos se cambiaron y Erwin preparó chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para los dos, se sentaron en el sofá, cubiertos con la misma cobija, y el rubio pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Levi; acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

-¡Me haces tan feliz, Levi! ¡Te amo mucho!- ante aquellas palabras el joven de cabello negro sintió sus mejillas arder, y nada tenía que ver el chocolate ni el cobertor. Erwin le sonrió radiantemente y continuaron bebiendo en silencio. Ese día había sido tan emocionante y maravilloso como todos los anteriores y todos los que faltaban por venir.

Continuará…

 **Creé un nuevo nivel de friendzone: el masterzone :v ok no…**

 **Les confieso que el tema que tenía para este capítulo ya lo había usado en otra cosa, así que cuando tuve el documento de Word en blanco para escribir, tuve que sacarme otro tema de la manga. Y de nuevo se hace presente la reina del cliché! Buajajajajajaja.**

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

 **Por cierto, no estoy contestando reviews porque hoy fanfiction está mal y estoy segura de que se me desaparecieron algunos, pero ustedes saben que siempre los leo todos y me hacen muy feliz. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

 **Izu~**


	17. Querido Erwin

**Disculpen la tardanza. Dancing on a Highwire y My Lovely Piece of Cake se robaron toda mi creatividad. Si no los han leído, háganlo, este fic es cualquier basura comparado con esos, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo.**

 **Por favor perdónenme, la letra "a" está fallando en mi teclado, por si encuentran una que otra que falte por ahí uwu**

 **Por cierto, el título del capítulo, tuve que hacer la excepción y poner dos palabras porque solo "querido" sonaba muy idiota xD…**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Querido Er** **win**

Los crudos días de invierno, no lograban congelar los sentimientos que habían florecido en los corazones de ambos hombres. En especial, Erwin se encontraba de mejor humor que nunca, y eso era algo que se hacía notar. Por lo general, era un hombre bondadoso, que recibía siempre a todos con una radiante sonrisa. Era paciente con sus subalternos, y diligente con su trabajo, que a pesar de que a veces se ponía algo aburrido, siempre procuraba hacerlo de la mejor manera y sin perder la amabilidad de su semblante. Por ello, siempre era una inspiración para quienes trabajaban con él, y también para sus amigos.

Pero en las últimas semanas, realmente había dado de qué hablar. Se le podía encontrar constantemente soñando despierto, con una enorme sonrisa, embobado en sus pensamientos que nadie sabía de qué se trataban con exactitud, o mejor dicho no sabían nada. Aunque lo comenzaron sospechar, en el momento en el que al rubio se le podía encontrar tarareando contento por doquier. Ya no era un secreto para nadie, a pesar de que ninguno se había envalentonado para preguntarle directamente y él tampoco había sacado el tema jamás. Pero todos estaban completamente seguros de que Erwin estaba enamorado.

El primero que debió sospecharlo, era Eren, quien hasta que no se lo dijeron, no entendía por qué su jefe no había vuelto a invitarlo su casa para acostarse con él, como era su costumbre. Y cada vez que se lo insinuaba, o se lo pedía directamente, recibía siempre una negativa por parte del mayor. Nunca le dio un motivo en concreto, simplemente le decía que no podía, que no era posible o que se lo explicaría luego.

El joven de ojos verdes no estaba lo que se pudiera decir enamorado de su superior, pero sí le encantaba tener sexo con él y no deseaba terminar esa relación que tenían. Además, siempre había pensado que probablemente al final, terminarían enamorándose el uno del otro, y ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez podrían llegar a tener algo serio en el futuro. Pero todo eso fue derrumbado en el momento en que le llegaron con el chisme de que todo apuntaba a que Erwin se había enamorado.

Eren no quería creerlo, pero era algo bastante evidente por cómo se comportaba y el hecho de que lo rechazaba todo el tiempo. Pero uno de tantos días, hubo una nevada especialmente fuerte. Erwin salió como alma que lleva el diablo en un taxi, muy urgido por regresar a su casa según le expresó a sus compañeros, aunque no les dijo el motivo. Mas luego, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. En medio de esa ventisca, apareció un joven preguntando por Erwin.

El muchacho en cuestión, llegó totalmente abrigado, solo sus ojos eran visibles; unos afilados ojos color plata que parecían casi felinos. Cuando entró a la estación, se quitó el gorro y apartó la bufanda de su rostro, solo para revelar una hermosa cara de finos rasgos y piel tan blanca como la nieve del exterior. Para rematar, el firme y varonil tono de su voz era bastante agradable, aunque no dijo mucho. Se limitó a preguntar dónde estaba Erwin, y cuando se le indicó que no estaba, lanzó una maldición a la nada, chasqueó la lengua y se marchó por donde vino.

En definitiva, esa debía de ser la persona de la que Erwin se había enamorado. El motivo por el cual estaba tan feliz últimamente, y por el cual ninguno de sus amigos o compañeros había vuelto a ser recibido en su casa.

El rubio se encontraba viviendo un hermoso sueño, realmente no notaba que sus compañeros cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Para él solo estaba Levi, y aunque sí extrañaba reunirse con sus amigos, primero debía asegurarse de que Levi estaba completamente aclimatado y cómodo con su forma humana.

Últimamente, Levi había estado muy insistente con el asunto de aprender a leer. Erwin ocupaba casi todo su tiempo libre ayudándole en esa tarea. Y Levi se esforzaba mucho, practicando por su cuenta. Y continuaba con su "investigación". Pero todo aquello poco a poco le había dado frutos. Comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas. Con lo que había visto en televisión, ya se estaba comenzando a convencer, de que lo que sentía por Erwin era algo más allá de lo que sentía cuando aún era un gato.

Comparaba todo lo que en las películas los personajes describían que eran sus sentimientos, con lo que él mismo estaba experimentando, y todo coincidía en muchas cosas. Siempre era feliz al lado de Erwin, deseaba que nunca se apartara de su lado, y cuando se iba, quedaba en él un vacío que solo se llenaba cuando el rubio regresaba. Quería hacer todo con él, adoraba escuchar el sonido de su voz, y encontrarse entre sus brazos.

Pero lo que realmente le dio la pista para hacer la diferencia entre lo que sentía antes y lo actual, era el hecho de que por el más mínimo toque de Erwin, o cuando se ponía cariñoso con él, no podía evitar sentir un extraño revoloteo en su interior. "Mariposas en el estómago", escuchó más de una vez en esas películas que veía. Se preguntaba cuándo habría sido que esos insectos se habían metido en su barriga, pero según su investigación; solo le ocurría a las personas enamoradas. Eso, sumado al rápido palpitar de su corazón y al calor que sentía en su rostro constantemente debido a Erwin, no le dejaron la más mínima duda al final.

-Levi.- Comenzó Erwin uno de esos días en los que estaba ayudándole a reconocer palabras en un infantil libro para niños. –Me he venido preguntando: ¿por qué tanto empeño en aprender a leer?-

El ex-felino lo pensó seriamente, le miró, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería y finalmente, decidió que era mejor contarle toda la verdad:

-Primero, quería leer ciertas cosas, para poder entender algo mejor. Pero ahora es algo completamente diferente. – Cerró el libro y se volteó completamente, clavando su grisáceo mirar en la interrogativa mirada contraria. – ¡Necesito aprender más del mundo, de todo!-

-¡Pero Levi! –Erwin rio divertido y posó su mano en la cabeza del joven, cuya cola comenzó a moverse rápidamente en el aire. –Puedes hacerlo poco a poco.- Le indicó con paciencia, mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

-¡No! Si no aprendo rápido, no podré estar a tu lado como un humano.- Refutó muy seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres Levi? Siempre estarás a mi lado. Y aunque todavía estés aprendiendo, ahora eres un humano.- Continuó el rubio ahora un poco confundido.

-Pero a pesar de que me veo como un humano. ¡Sigo siendo tu mascota!- Y habiendo dicho eso, apartó con furia la mano que le acariciaba, y se lanzó hacia el rubio, para apresar sus labios en un torpe beso.

Erwin estaba sumamente sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Pero sentir los cálidos labios de Levi sobre los suyos, era demasiado para él. Se dejó llevar, le abrazó para acercarle más a él, y comenzó a guiar aquel inocente beso, que poco a poco se transformó en uno más pasional. Se besaron por largo rato, tomaban aire y continuaban. Las manos de Erwin acariciaban lentamente la espalda, brazos y cintura de Levi; mientras que el ex-gato, se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros del rubio.

-Levi…- Susurró Erwin cuando finalmente se separaron.

-Quiero tener el derecho de amarte, como un humano, no como un animal, Erwin.-

Si todo aquello era otro de sus alocados sueños, Erwin no quería despertar jamás.

Continuará…

 **Sé que no me toma ni media hora escribir uno de estos capítulos y aun así soy una vaga que prefiere usar todo su tiempo libre escribiendo 9000 palabras de otra cosa que un capítulo de esto, pero creo que ya se los había comentado; este fic no es tanto de mi agrado como los otros que estaba escribiendo. Así que realmente no me emociona al nivel de los otros ponerme a escribir.**

 **Extraordinariamente, es el fic que más seguidores tiene, aunque no comenten nada, pero sé que muchas personas lo leen por las vistas y votos (en wattpad). Y me dí cuenta que este es el único fic en el que no me frustra que no me digan nada, porque lo escribo tan mediocremente que no siento merecer comentarios y no los espero sinceramente.**

 **Pero si a ustedes les gusta, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es terminarlo en agradecimiento por leerlo. Comencé muy fuerte, pero siento que ahora está algo aburrido… me disculpo por eso.**

 **Solo quiero advertir una cosa: No esperen un super final, este fic desde el principio dije que no lo estaba haciendo seriamente, tengo un notepad con el título de cada capítulo, pero nada de la trama, me lo invento a conforme escribo. Así que no tengo planeado algo "espectacular" pero espero que sea satisfactorio.**

 **Si de todas formas les gustó, ojalá y puedan comentar.**

 **P.D: Intentaré contestar reviews (fanfiction) por mensajes privados ya que la verdad me da pereza irlos a buscar ahorita para contestarlos en notas de autora. Los de wattpad siempre los contesto ahí mismo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Izu~**


	18. Relación

**Primero que todo, quisiera disculparme, tal vez en el capítulo pasado mis notas de autor, sonaron muy amargadas y me di a entender mal. No es que no me guste esta historia, si fuera así ni siquiera la hubiese empezado en primer lugar. Lo que pasa es que no me explico cómo es mi historia más leída, si es la peor que tengo. También, no me emociona mucho escribirla, pero no porque no me guste, es que como desde el principio no la tenía pensada como una historia seria o con sentido, nunca le he puesto mucho empeño, pero con las otras más bien me esfuerzo mucho, entonces yo que soy la que escribo, puedo notar la diferencia.**

 **Esta historia no está al nivel de las demás, pero no quiere decir que no me guste. Y cuando decía que mínimo tenía que acabarla, me refería a acabarla rápido y ya no darle más largas al asunto, no acabarla porque pensaba dejarla tirada. Jamás dejaría por gusto ningún fic EruRi.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Relación**

¿Qué había sido eso? Erwin estaba sorprendido y confundido, después de la confesión de Levi, después de aquel beso. Quería creer que Levi sentía lo mismo que él sentía, pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Levi, ¿a qué te refieres?- Necesitaba escucharlo, que se lo dijera directamente, de lo contrario no podría creerlo.

El ex-gato suspiró con fastidio, ¿en serio tenía que repetirlo?, la verdad era que eso había sido un impulso, pero habiendo pasado, le daba bastante vergüenza. Aunque después de todo, era por Erwin, haría lo que fuese por permanecer a su lado.

-He estado investigando, viendo películas… "romance", según entiendo. Y finalmente comprendí, que lo que sentía por ti cuando era tu mascota, es algo totalmente distinto a lo que siento ahora. Erwin, ya no quiero ser más tu gato, ya no quiero que me ames como a un animal, ni te amo de esa manera. Te amo, como un hombre.- Confesó directamente, envalentonándose una vez más.

El rubio no cabía en sí de la dicha, sus plegarias nuevamente fueron escuchadas. No quiso decir nada más, las palabras siquiera salían de su boca. Solo acató a tomar a Levi entre sus brazos, y apretarlo contra su cuerpo, aspirar el aroma de su cabello y depositar uno tras otro; castos besos sobre su cabeza, frente y finalmente, labios.

Levi sentía su corazón palpitar acelerado, y los agradables cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Por fin lo había entendido, eso era realmente amar; era como amaban los seres humanos. Y él, ahora era parte de ellos, habiendo ganado el derecho a amar de esa manera y ser amado por igual. Envolvió el torso de Erwin con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él. Hundió su cara en el fornido pecho del más alto, a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Erwin, por favor enséñame todo lo que tengo que saber para poder estar junto a ti como un humano.- Le repitió, lo que más ansiaba era poder entender todo ese nuevo mundo lo más rápido posible, para que no quedara ni un vestigio del animal que alguna vez fue.

Erwin tomó su mentón, para hacerle mirarlo directamente, y le sonrió.

-Prometo que te enseñaré todo. Pero tú prométeme que no te esforzarás más de la cuenta, y que irás poco a poco. A tu ritmo.- Acarició su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar de la mano que le sostenía, y se agachó para rozar sus labios y dejar un corto beso, que no por eso dejó de hacer sonrojar al contrario.

-De acuerdo, pero… Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte, Erwin.- El carmín del rostro del ex-felino, no hizo sino arreciar con lo que quería pedirle, ya había planeado ese momento, pero llegado a el, era más vergonzoso de lo que pensaba.

-¡Lo que quieras!- Exclamó el policía, si estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, haría lo que fuera por su amado Levi.

-Quiero que recuperes tu vida normal, que veas a tus amigos, que los vuelvas a invitar a nuestra casa. Pero esta vez, quiero que ellos sepan que soy tu pareja.- Decidido le solicitó. Era algo que había visto en muchas películas, una vez que los protagonistas se declaraban sus sentimientos, debían formalizar su relación y comunicárselo a sus amigos y familiares.

Erwin abrió los ojos a más no poder en sorpresa, y esta vez Levi fue capaz de ver el sonrosado color sobre las mejillas del más alto. Había logrado hacerlo sonrojar con esa petición. Para Erwin era casi como si le estuviese pidiendo matrimonio, o al menos como si le estuviese pidiendo un noviazgo; aunque en realidad Levi se había saltado la parte de pedirlo con propiedad, y estaba asumiendo que ya eran una pareja. Pero a Erwin, la idea le fascinó.

-Prometido.- Y sonriéndole dulcemente, tomó el pálido rostro entre sus manos, y se agachó una vez más para besarlo, con mucha ternura pero también con pasión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Erwin!- Gritó Levi al día siguiente, moviendo desesperado el cuerpo de su amado, para hacerle despertar.

-¿Qué ocurre Levi? Hoy es mi día libre y me gustaría dormir un poco más.- El rubio bostezó, sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

-¡Ya no está! ¡Desapareció! Mi cola…- Anunció aun sacudiendo al hombre que yacía a su lado.

Erwin se sentó sobresaltado, despabilándose totalmente por aquella noticia. Inmediatamente, hizo que Levi se volteara, miró su trasero y en donde antes se encontraba la negra cola, ya no había siquiera una marca; ni una señal de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

-Justo como tus orejas.- Se llevó la mano al mentón y pensó por un momento hasta que llegó a una conclusión. –Lo único que puedo asumir, es que ahora que hemos descubierto nuestros sentimientos, finalmente puedes ser un humano totalmente, de cuerpo y mente.- Y realmente Erwin había acertado, no solo la cola había desaparecido, Levi despertó entendiendo un poco más del mundo de lo que sabía antes. Aunque no se explicaba cómo era que de repente tenía esa claridad.

-Ya veo…- No podía evitar sentirse satisfecho y emocionado, ahora podría presentarse con orgullo como la pareja de Erwin. Ya no había cola ni orejas que esconder, ya no tenía que fingir, porque finalmente se había transformado por completo.

Resultó que ante la insistencia de Levi, el rubio invitó a todos sus amigos a su casa ese día. Todos quienes le habían ayudado a buscar a Levi cuando escapó estaban allí. Sentados en la sala de la casa del rubio, hablando unos con otros y preguntándose el por qué Erwin les había citado allí.

Finalmente, Erwin se presentó ante ellos, y todos miraron asombrados, como era acompañado por un hermoso joven de cabello negro e impresionantes ojos plateados. Los que lo habían visto el otro día en la estación de policía, confirmaron sus sospechas inmediatamente. En especial, Eren sintió un sin sabor ya que sabía que ese era el final de su relación con su jefe. Pero después de todo, no tenía derecho a quejarse, ya desde un principio habían pactado que no involucrarían sentimientos.

-Quiero presentarles, a mi pareja.- Les confesó directamente y sin dejar cabida a dudas.

-Soy Levi.- Si ya estaban todos con los ojos como platos, las quijadas cayeron al momento de escuchar la presentación de ese joven.

-Erwin…- se animó preguntar Hanji. -¿Y Levi tu gato?-

-Eso…- el rubio había estado tan emocionado con la idea de presentar a Levi formalmente, que no había pensado en ese gran detalle. -… es una larga historia, pero ese gato ya no está entre nosotros.- Si era que se podían sorprender más, lo hicieron. Comenzaron a llover los comentarios sobre cuánto lo sentían, y que sabían que Levi el gato significaba todo para él. A Erwin no le quedó de otra que fingir que estaba deprimido por su pérdida.

Luego tuvo que fingir ante aquellos comentarios, que le decían que era una imposible coincidencia que hubiese encontrado a un hombre que se llamara igual que su "difunto gato". Pixis le preguntó si no se había juntado con ese joven solo por su nombre, a lo que Erwin respondió muy firmemente que estaba profundamente enamorado y que nada tenía que ver esa coincidencia.

Finalmente, todos sus amigos se despidieron y abandonaron su hogar, les prometieron seguir visitándoles y les desearon la mejor de las suertes en su nueva relación. Aunque aún iban muy sorprendidos y no cabían en sí mismos del asombro. Además, no se pudieron formar una opinión en concreto sobre ese "nuevo Levi", ya que el joven no habló mucho y parecía que realmente no se sabía comportar entre la gente. Era o muy arisco e indiferente, o resultaba ser muy directo en los pocos comentarios que hacía. Pero si Erwin realmente lo amaba, eso era lo único que importaba.

El último en salir de la casa fue Mike, pero sólo porque había algo que le estaba incomodando desde que llegó, y debía sí o sí, comentárselo a Erwin.

-Puedes llamarme loco, Erwin. Pero puedo jurar que tu novio tiene exactamente el mismo olor que tenía tu gato.- Ante tal comentario, la nueva pareja de amantes se volteó a ver y sonrieron con complicidad…

Continuará…

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

 **Les doy un adelanto, el siguiente capítulo se llamará "Sexo". Ya saben de qué va jajaja.**

 **Los reviews no los voy a contestar aquí, creo que no recibí uno, pero al parecer me falló fanfiction de nuevo porque no lo logro ver.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. Sexo

**Porque toda historia del género yaoi debe de tener al menos una escena de sepso, y me quedaba perfecta la letra pal título.**

 **¡Espero les agrade!**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Sexo**

-¡Vamos a aparearnos, Erwin!- Al escuchar esa propuesta, el rubio escupió el café que estaba bebiendo y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Levi le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que pudo recuperar el aire.

-¡¿Qué dices Levi?! – Interrogó Erwin al recuperar el habla, con su rostro totalmente rojo y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Es normal ¿no?, puesto que somos pareja.- El ex-gato se encogió de hombros. Hacía poco había entendido la parte del sexo, después de todo, había visto mucha televisión y ese tipo de escenas eran comunes en las películas.

-Pero Levi…-

-¡Es lo que hacías con Eren! ¿No es cierto?- Le interrumpió, antes de que pudiese darle una excusa. Eso era algo que recientemente había entendido por completo. Aquellos gemidos que se escuchaban en su habitación, cada vez que aquel joven le visitaba, estaban muy lejos de ser gemidos de dolor.

-Es cierto…- Admitió el policía sumamente avergonzado. No era que no quisiera tener sexo con su nuevo amante, sino que aún no consideraba que estuviese listo, y le preocupaba bastante.

-Y ya no volverás a verlo, ahora tienes que aparearte conmigo. – Insistió con convicción el hombre más bajo.

-Tienes razón Levi. Pero…- Erwin un poco más calmado se acercó para tomar a Levi entre sus brazos y estrecharlo, dándole un dulce beso en la cabeza. -…quiero que estés completamente seguro de esto. Las primeras veces no es tan agradable como piensas.-

-No me importa. ¡Hagámoslo de una buena vez!- Continuó insistiendo el ex-felino, si algo permanecía en su mente de sus épocas siendo un animal, era su posesividad. Levi sentía que eso era lo único que le hacía falta para "marcar a Erwin como suyo", y que nadie más se atreviera a acercarse a él nunca, en especial el mocoso de Eren, al que había notado sumamente apagado el día que Erwin lo presentó como su amante.

-Si es lo que deseas, te daré lo que quieras Levi.- El rubio le sonrió ampliamente y le besó en los labios esta vez. Lo tomó en brazos, a lo que Levi no se quejó ya que estaba acostumbrado desde que era un gato a ser cargado por Erwin todo el tiempo. Finalmente el rubio le llevó a la habitación, aquella que muchas veces compartió por mero placer, ahora compartiría por amor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo primero que Erwin hizo fue ocuparse de librar a Levi de toda su ropa, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. El más bajo con algo de torpeza, desabrochó los botones y se deshizo de la camisa, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, para finalmente quitar su ropa interior y dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Levi no se explicaba por qué si había visto a Erwin desnudo infinidad de veces, e incluso se bañaba junto a él todo el tiempo, comenzó a sentir un leve calor en todo su cuerpo, tan solo con la visión del rubio despojado de toda prenda.

Y Erwin no se quedaba atrás, había procurado no ver a Levi de ese modo por todo el tiempo desde que se había convertido en humano, pero ahora que podía desearlo con libertad, era más que perfecto; era hermoso, sensual y su libido se disparó inmediatamente. El rubio besó a su pareja apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua, devorándolo con desespero; al fin podía darse gusto de deleitarse con ese hombre que le traía loco, y definitivamente aprovecharía el momento. Sus grandes manos acariciaban su espalda, su estrecha cintura, sus sensuales caderas y delicados muslos, quería recorrer todo ese exquisito cuerpo con sus manos.

Levi por su parte, intentaba imitarlo. Sus manos recorrieron el fornido torso y fuertes pectorales, bajaron al marcado abdomen, para luego subir nuevamente hasta su rostro y le sujetó fuertemente, acercándolo más a él, intensificando el beso, quería saborearlo mucho, mucho más.

Aquel beso duró por largo rato, se ocuparon de acariciarse incansablemente, las traviesas manos imitaban a las lenguas, que se enredaban con la contraria en la húmeda cavidad de sus bocas, que se fundían como una sola. Finalmente, se separaron; Erwin tomó un momento para deleitarse con la vista de Levi sonrojado y jadeando por la falta de aire luego de haberse besado por tan largo rato. Con su dedo apartó los mechones de cabello de su frente y la besó dulcemente. Procedió a bajar al pecho del joven, en donde comenzó a lamer muy lentamente uno de sus pezones. Levi tuvo un espasmo ante esta nueva sensación, tan agradable, sentir la cálida lengua del contrario, acariciando su piel era algo totalmente desconocido para él, y sumamente placentero.

Con una de sus manos, Erwin buscó el miembro contrario, el cual empezó a masturbar lentamente, siendo recompensado por los primeros gemidos de placer reales de Levi, el sonido de su voz ante la excitación que comenzaba a sentir, eran a su vez causantes de que el pene de Erwin comenzara a despertar y endurecerse.

Pero Levi no se quería quedar atrás, para ello se había documentado bastante bien. Cualquiera se sorprendería de lo que se puede aprender viendo televisión. Ante la sorpresa de Erwin, Levi le indicó que quería que se recostara sobre la cama, y así lo hizo el rubio. Inmediatamente, Levi bajó hasta el ya despierto miembro de Erwin, tomándolo con una de sus manos, mirándolo por un momento y comenzando a lamer con lentitud. Levi le lamía como cuando era un gato y se aseaba a sí mismo, con paciencia y dedicación, Erwin reaccionó de inmediato, dejando salir roncos quejidos de placer; pensó que para ser su primera vez, definitivamente estaba más que perfecto. Levi introdujo el duro miembro dentro de su boca, y comenzó a moverse en igual lentitud, Erwin le instruyó un poco en esta parte, indicándole que no debía usar sus dientes y cómo debía moverse, y Levi habilidoso en ese sentido logró aprender rápidamente, dándole al rubio una de las mejores felaciones que había experimentado en su vida.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de eyacular, el rubio le indicó que parara. Levi sonrió con malicia, satisfecho con la labor realizada, más siendo su primera vez, y siempre manteniendo en su mente el pensamiento de que el rubio era solo suyo y nadie más disfrutaría de su cuerpo, ahora era sólo para él. Los amantes retomaron el juego de los besos, Erwin comenzó a masturbar ambos miembros juntos con una de sus manos, a lo que Levi de vez en cuando debía separarse del beso para gemir con placer, después de todo, aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para él; ni siquiera él mismo se había aventurado a explorar tan profundamente su nuevo cuerpo.

-Ya es hora, Levi.- Indicó el rubio, Levi solo asintió, el calor era abrasador en todo su cuerpo, deseaba más, sentía que quería más de Erwin. El rubio sacó de la mesita de noche, un frasco de lubricante, tomó una abundante cantidad, y separó las piernas de Levi, introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos y comenzando a masajear, con movimientos lentos y circulares.

Levi se arqueó, el dedo invasor era incómodo y algo doloroso, pero una vez comenzó a moverse incluso se sentía algo bien. De todas formas, debía resistir, sabía que algo mucho más grande ocuparía su interior muy pronto. Erwin bajó hasta alcanzar los labios de Levi, besándolo pasionalmente con el fin de distraer su mente de la acción que se llevaba a cabo en su parte baja. Un segundo dedo se coló y Levi mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Erwin, llegando a hacerlo sangrar un poco. Levi lamió el líquido de su labio y le sonrió con lujuria; el rubio le miró de igual forma, intensificando los movimientos en el interior de Levi, logrando hacerlo gemir más fuertemente.

Erwin bajó, y le indicó que quería que se pusiera "de cuatro patas", Levi obedeció, exponiendo su trasero al aire, a la completa disposición de su amante. El rubio separó los glúteos y acercó su rostro a la entrada de Levi, donde primero depositó un corto beso, y luego comenzó a lamer, fervientemente, llegando a introducir su lengua, mientras masturbaba su propio miembro. Levi gemía y apretaba los puños, el placer hacía que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo, todas esas nuevas sensaciones eran exquisitas.

Luego de un rato en ese mismo juego, el rubio tomó más lubricante y habiendo humedecido bastante su enorme erección, le dijo a Levi que se preparara y colocó la punta en su entrada. Empujó, lentamente, logrando hacer que Levi gritara, pero esta vez era de dolor. El glande se abrió paso hasta introducirse por completo dentro del contrario, Levi sentía su interior lleno y aquella invasión le había causado bastante dolor, pero una vez adentro, únicamente era incómodo.

Erwin comenzó a moverse lentamente, con una de sus manos se aferraba a la cadera de Levi, con la otra le comenzó a masturbar, para distraerlo del dolor y la incomodidad. Poco a poco fue intensificando la velocidad de los movimientos, su miembro era deliciosamente apresado por aquel cálido y estrecho interior, y en el momento en el que comenzó escuchar fuertes gemidos provenientes de Levi, supo que estaba haciendo su trabajo bastante bien.

Cada estocada llegaba más profundo en el interior de Levi, de vez en cuando era capaz de llegar a tocar su "punto dulce" y era en esas ocasiones en las que el hombre más bajo sentía que perdía sus sentidos, que su mente se nublaba. El rubio ahora le penetraba rápidamente, sus caderas chocaban con los glúteos de Levi, el cuerpo de ambos se estremecía de placer, el calor que sentían les quemaba exquisitamente.

-¡Eres solo mío Erwin! ¡Eres mío!- Pudo pronunciar el ex-felino, ya fuera de sí. Erwin le abrazó por la cintura y sin dejar de moverse, se agachó para alcanzar su oído y poder susurrar.

-Y tú serás mío para siempre Levi, te amo.- Ante estas palabras, Levi pudo sonreír, aunque aquella expresión no le duró demasiado, la fuerte oleada de placer fue demasiado para él, y terminó corriéndose, expulsando su semilla sobre la cama. Al sentir cómo involuntariamente Levi apretó su interior mientras se corría, y habiendo ya llegado al punto máximo del éxtasis; Erwin no tardó en correrse también, llenando con su esperma el interior de su amante.

Exhaustos, pero sonrientes, ambos hombres se recostaron sobre la cama, agitados, tratando de conseguir algo de oxígeno, se miraron con complicidad. Finalmente Levi, había marcado su territorio, y la verdad no le pareció nada mal. Ahora entendía totalmente el por qué a aquel joven le encantaba visitar a Erwin, y rio maliciosamente, ante el pensamiento de que ahora Erwin sería únicamente suyo y ese joven no podría volverlo a tener.

-¿De qué te ríes, Levi?- Interrogó el rubio, aún entre jadeos, ante aquella expresión de su pareja.

-No es nada.- Levi se aventuró a besarle en los labios levemente. –Así se sentía aparearse entonces…- Murmuró pensativo.

-No,- le corrigió el rubio. Llevó su mano al rostro de Levi, acariciando su mejilla. –esto no es aparearse Levi.-

-¿Ah no? – Ahora estaba confundido, ¿todavía habían tantas cosas que no comprendía?

-Esto se llama "hacer el amor".-

Con esa frase, consiguió que Levi se sonrojara, mas luego el ex-felino le sonrió y se abrazó a él. "Hacer el amor", sonaba mucho mejor.

Continuará…

 **El lemon, simplemente no es lo mío…**

 **¡Ya casi llegamos al final! Tres capítulos más y se nos acaba el Levi ex-neko.**

 **De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tonto jajaja.**

 **¡Gracias por su tiempo!**

 **~Izu~**


	20. Trabajo

**Esta historia se me está haciendo interminable omg….**

 **Disculpen por tardar en la actualización. Y por favor pasen a leer mi nueva historia "Dragon's Lullaby", es mi primera vez escribiendo fantasía y me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto :D**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Trabajo**

Erwin y Levi al parecer habían superado todos los obstáculos que la vida les había puesto en frente, una vez habiendo confirmado sus sentimientos tanto emocional como físicamente, no había nada más que les impidiese estar juntos y llevar una vida feliz. O al menos eso era lo que el policía pensaba. Cada día, dejaba su hogar satisfecho, ya que no podía pedir más: tener a Levi a su lado, saber que estaría allí para recibirlo cuando hubiese acabado su labor, saber que correspondía sus sentimientos, y que estarían por siempre juntos, era estar viviendo en un mundo ideal para él.

Pero era una historia diferente para el ex-gato, quien aún continuaba en el arduo proceso de aprendizaje de la vida de un humano. Como Erwin no tenía tanto tiempo libre para dedicárselo a la enseñanza, y Levi aun no aprendía a leer del todo, no tenía más medio de aprendizaje que la televisión, y desgraciadamente Erwin no le había enseñado a discernir de la televisión de calidad y los programas basura. Así que Levi veía de todo un poco y cual esponja, absorbía todo lo que la programación le mostrase.

Era común, en los programas ver cómo la típica familia se componía de un hombre y una mujer con sus hijos, en la mayoría de los casos, el hombre salía a trabajar todos los días y la esposa se quedaba en casa, cocinando y atendiendo a sus niños. A Levi le pareció que su papel en su pequeña familia era el de la esposa, aunque no tenían hijos que cuidar, él se quedaba en casa limpiando y ayudando en todo lo que pudiese, salvo la parte de la cocina.

Por ello, Levi pensó que debía tratar de imitar a esas esposas, y aprender a cocinar, después de todo, sentía que no era justo que Erwin trabajara todo el día y tuviera que llegar a hacer la cena de ambos e inclusive levantarse temprano en la mañana para dejar listo su almuerzo y que no aguantara hambre hasta que regresara nuevamente. Así que valiéndose de todos los programas de cocina que pudo encontrar, el hombre intentó muchísimas veces imitar diferentes platillos que allí se mostraban. Lamentablemente, todos sus intentos fueron sin éxito y la comida que preparaba, siempre tenía un mal sabor, se quemaba, se pasaba de sal o azúcar, quedaba media cruda, y un sinfín de errores, que le impidieron cumplir con aquel propósito que se había auto impuesto.

Erwin, pacientemente le explicó que no debía preocuparse, y que era mejor que se alejara por completo de la cocina, a fin de evitar algún accidente. Le mencionó que para él era suficiente toda la ayuda que le daba con la limpieza, y le solicitó que mejor utilizara su tiempo para continuar aprendiendo otro tipo de cosas que le ayudarían a llevar su vida como un ser humano normal.

Entonces Levi, ignoró esos programas en donde mostraban a las abnegadas esposas y madres, no tenía caso continuar torturándose con esas ideas. Pero entonces, el hombre comenzó a tomarle importancia a aquellos otros programas en donde se mostraban todas las diferentes profesiones que las personas podían desempeñar. Él comprendía levemente a qué se dedicaba Erwin, sabía que existían malas personas y que era su deber hacerlas pagar por sus delitos, pero jamás se imaginó que podía haber una gama tan amplia de trabajos, como se dio cuenta en el momento en que esto le llamó la atención.

-Erwin, quiero trabajar.- Le solicitó seriamente uno de esos días, a lo que su pareja se quedó viéndolo estupefacto. –No es justo que sólo tú lo hagas y yo me quede en casa como cualquier haragán.- Agregó.

-Pero Levi, con mi salario es más que suficiente para cubrir todas las necesidades de ambos. No necesitas trabajar.- Se rehusó el rubio.

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- Le insistió. –No es solo por el dinero Erwin, estoy harto de quedarme aquí encerrado todo el día sin hacer nada. Estoy cansado de mirar la televisión, darme cuenta que no te soy útil para nada.- Le terminó confesando. La realidad era que Levi no se sentía pleno, como gato jamás se interesó por el exterior, se conformaba con que Erwin llegara por las tardes, le diera alimento y cariño, pero como humano, la curiosidad y la sed de conocimiento y experiencias despertaron en él y también, deseaba retribuirle a su amante todo lo que le proporcionaba constantemente.

-Lo lamento Levi, jamás pensé que te sintieras así. Pero eso que me pides es realmente difícil de realizar.- El rubio cabizbajo y sintiendo algo de pena por él, le explicó que como él no nació como un humano, no poseía una identidad dentro de la sociedad. No estaba legalmente inscrito, y aunque existía físicamente, para el sistema y el mundo era como si no lo hiciera.

Con dicha explicación, Levi sintió cómo todos sus sueños y anhelos se hacían trizas, sin una identidad, según le reveló Erwin, jamás sería empleado por nadie, y no podría desempeñar una profesión. Y así, Erwin le indicó que por él mismo, no podía acceder a nada de lo que necesitara proveer un nombre y una firma, o una constancia de que había nacido en el mundo. Levi comprendió, que era como un fantasma invisible y el cual era capaz de ver todo pero no tocar nada.

Ante tal revelación, misma de la que Erwin no se había percatado hasta que el tema salió a colación, Levi se deprimió por completo y así lo hizo su amante al ver la tristeza de la vida que les esperaba. ¿Cómo lograr que Levi dejara de ser invisible para la sociedad? Erwin pensó además, que si algo llegara a pasarle, su amado estaría desamparado y solo contra el mundo, y ni siquiera sería capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, había formulado el deseo de que Levi fuese humano, de una manera egoísta, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero se justificó en que su deseo era tan imposible, que estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que jamás se cumpliría.

-No te preocupes Levi. Podemos buscar un trabajo para ti en el cual no te soliciten nada de eso.- Le prometió el rubio al ver el oscuro y deprimido semblante del rostro de su amado, el cual desapareció al escuchar esas palabras brindándole nuevas esperanzas.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! – Al ser un miembro importante y reconocido de la sociedad, Erwin tenía muchas amistades y contactos, que de seguro podrían ayudarle a encontrar algún trabajo para Levi, sin necesidad de entrar en los detalles sobre su identidad.

Fue así, como Levi acabó probando diferentes trabajos. Comenzó como jardinero, labor la cual no le duró mucho al haber regado demasiado las bellas flores de la señora Bradley, quien era la esposa de uno de los ricachones de la ciudad. Luego intentó repartir periódicos, pero como aún no sabía leer muy bien, terminaba entregándolos equivocadamente, por lo que se ganó un despido. Ni qué decir cuando intentó trabajar haciendo recados para el señor Jenkins quien era un abogado amigo de Erwin, como no se sabía ubicar en la ciudad y no podía leer los letreros, no pudo hacer ni el primer encargo.

Y así, fueron probando de trabajo en trabajo, por algún tiempo, Levi se sentía como un inútil, pero Erwin estaba frustrado, debía pensar en un oficio en el que Levi se pudiese desempeñar y no necesitara conocimientos muy avanzados. Y mientras Erwin le observaba hacer el aseo de su hogar, la idea vino a su mente. De ese modo, Levi acabó como lavaplatos en el restaurante de uno de los tantos amigos de Erwin. No era un trabajo bien remunerado y tampoco muy elegante, pero Levi solo quería trabajar en lo que fuese, y él no tenía algo así como los prejuicios sobre un empleo, para él cualquier tarea era dignificante. Por lo que se dedicó a aquella labor con mucho esmero, y de todas formas, lavar y limpiar era algo que él disfrutaba haciendo en casa, por lo que no le significó molestia alguna.

El policía estaba satisfecho, finalmente había logrado colocar a Levi en un lugar en donde podía desempeñarse fácilmente. El aprendizaje continuaría poco a poco, pero lo que más le llenaba de felicidad, era ver el cambio en su amado Levi. Solo el hecho de sentirse útil a Erwin, de poder trabajar como cualquier ser humano, le llenaba de alegría y se le notaba.

-Gracias Erwin.- Le dijo el ex-gato uno de tantos días en los que se despedían para dirigirse cada uno a su respectivo lugar de trabajo.

-¿Por qué me agradeces, Levi?- El rubio preguntó curioso, mientras acariciaba el rostro del contrario suavemente.

-Por todo. Por ayudarme a sentirme como un verdadero hombre.- Levi le sonrió, y halándolo de la corbata le hizo agacharse para poder besarlo.

-Ahora sí que parecemos una de esas parejas de esposos de la televisión. ¿No crees?- Dijo en tono de broma, pero por un momento le pareció que el semblante de Levi se había ensombrecido con aquellas palabras, mas luego pensó que se lo había imaginado, ya que el hombre más bajo cambió esa expresión rápidamente por otra bonita sonrisa.

-¿Seré Levi Smith entonces?- Bromeó también, para luego hacerle una seña a su amante indicándole que se agachara nuevamente y poderlo besar otra vez.

Habían muchas otras preocupaciones que pasaban por la mente de Levi en ese momento, pero se las comentaría a Erwin otro día, no se perdonaría el romper la felicidad y el orgullo que el rubio sentía en ese momento al haberle ayudado a llenar ese vacío que sentía, y abrirle todo un mundo nuevo de posibilidades. Y a pesar de que habían otros temas que le aquejaban, Levi sonrió, porque el solo hecho de que sus deseos se hubiesen cumplido, y poderle ser útil al hombre que amaba, era más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento.

Continuará…

 **Escribí dos versiones diferentes de este capítulo, y esta fue la que más me convenció, pero aun así sentí que algo faltó… El problema de no planear los capítulos nuevamente… Disculpen si estaban esperando algo mejor, pero esto ha sido algo que yo siempre me he preguntado, o sea, en los anime todo se da mágicamente, pero en la vida real la sociedad tiene leyes y estructura, y a pesar de que este fic no es serio, no me calzaba la idea de que Levi fuese a trabajar de repente como si fuera fácil conseguir un empleo siendo un hombre-gato que no tiene ni identidad. Mi realismo no me deja jaajajaja.**

 **¡Ya casi acabamos! Como lo he dicho anteriormente, no se esperen el super final, no quiero que lleguen con altas expectativas y al final no sea algo que les vaya a decepcionar Dx**

 **Reviews (hace mucho no contesto en este fic, disculpen)**

 **MihogarcitoChan:** no sé si vayas a leer esto, porque no volví a saber de ti desde que abandoné wattpad y eso, pero gracias por venir a leer mis historias a fanfiction. Ojalá y al menos termines de leerlas aunque no comentes más.

 **Guadalupe Olivares:** Jajajaja tengo una lista tan jodidamente larga de dibujos y solo una mano derecha y poco tiempo Dx … Ahora ya solo quedan dos :v

 **Wakalalalaka:** Otra que no creo que me vuelva a comentar desde que dejé wattpad, pero si lees esto, te agradezco que al menos hayas venido a seguir leyendo a fanfiction.

No, Levi no volverá a ser gato, no soy tan cruel jajaja. Y sí yo a Levi siempre lo he percibido como un uke dominante y posesivo, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él…

En fanfiction nunca contesto reviews por privado salvo en los one shots, siempre los contesto públicamente en los capítulos :) aunque de nuevo, si lees esto te invito a hacer una cuenta, nada cuesta y asi puedes recibir notificaciones y mensajes privados.

 **Mi herido diario:** Owwww me alegra haber ayudado con el nombre de tu gato, a pesar de que soy un asco para ponerle nombres a los míos xD. Yo también acostumbro a tener siempre muchos perros y gatos, he tenido iguanas, conejos, pollos, zarigüeyas y no sé qué más, pero perros y gatos siempre tengo y muchos, pero no se me ocurren nombres nunca. Ojalá algún día pudiese verlo jeje.

 **Gracias por leer, aunque no haya valido mucho la pena este capítulo, espero que en el siguiente se me ocurra algo mejor, después de todo, ya va a acabar**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **~Izu~**


	21. Único

**Ya estamos en la recta final mis amores…**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Único**

Tal parecía que Levi iba llevando su vida de una buena manera. Finalmente había podido salir a trabajar, y aunque la paga no era muy buena, estaba feliz de poder serle de utilidad a su amante. Con su primer salario, Erwin le llevó a comprar algo de ropa, Levi se negó de primera entrada, diciéndole que quería comprarle algo a él y no cosas para sí mismo, pero Erwin lo convenció diciéndole que si compraba sus propias cosas, igual le significaba un gasto menos así que sería de gran ayuda. El ex-gato no podía refutar esa lógica, así que con una nueva perspectiva aceptó.

Para Erwin todo aquello era como engañar a un niño pequeño, Levi era tan inocente y sabía tan poco del mundo aún; que era muy fácil para el policía convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Claro estaba, todo era por el bienestar y felicidad de Levi. Erwin no necesitaba el salario de su amante en absoluto, pero si a él le hacía feliz trabajar y cooperar, ¿quién era él para negarle ese derecho? Además, desde que había podido salir a relacionarse con el exterior y todas las personas, Levi se mostraba mucho más contento y animado.

Se podía decir, que la pareja llevaba una tranquila y muy feliz vida finalmente. El oficial entonces, decidió que ya estaba todo listo para que pudiese normalizar su vida a como la tenía antes de la transformación de Levi. Lo cual significaba, dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a sus amigos y personas queridas. Lo primero que hizo, fue invitar a su amiga Hanji a su casa, en un día en el que ninguno de los tres tenía que trabajar. A Erwin le interesaba que Levi comenzara a relacionarse con sus amigos, y que incluso entablara una amistad con ellos, ya que pensaba que era lo más sano, y también le ayudaría a aprender muchas más cosas sobre cómo vivir como un ser humano.

Ese día, Erwin les dejó a solas mientras estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para los tres, Hanji se había presentado antes de tiempo y no había terminado de cocinar para cuando ella llegó. Le preocupaba un poco, pero confiaba en que Levi haría caso de lo que le había advertido: su transformación era algo mágico, las personas jamás creerían lo que le pasó, así que no debía revelarle a nadie, que él nació en el mundo como un gato, por más humana que fuese su apariencia en ese momento.

-Dime Levi. ¿Dónde fue que se conocieron Erwin y tú?- Interrogó la mujer, mirándolo con complicidad y una reluciente sonrisa. Erwin no les había contado absolutamente nada sobre aquel extraño joven que había comenzado a vivir con él, y moría de curiosidad por saber todos los detalles.

-Me encontró en un lote baldío y me trajo a vivir con él.- Contestó el hombre, con una seriedad que incluso hizo dudar a Hanji de que se trataba de una broma.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos la mujer estalló en una sonora carcajada, lo cual Levi no se explicó. -¡Eres muy gracioso! ¡Qué buena broma, casi lo creo! Pero ya en serio, soy la mejor amiga de Erwin, a él no le molestará si me cuentas la verdadera historia de cómo se conocieron ustedes dos.- Intentó convencerlo nuevamente.

-Yo estaba en una caja y Erwin me encontró y me trajo a casa. ¿Qué más quieres saber mujer?- Contestó de mala gana sin entender a qué se refería ella.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que, eras un indigente?- Ante la respuesta de Levi, esa fue la única conclusión que pudo sacar.

-¿Qué es ser un indigente?- Interrogó Levi, bastante curioso ante la oportunidad de aprender un nuevo concepto, desconocido para él.

-Un indigente, una persona que vive en las calles, que no tiene hogar…-

-Ya veo… - Levi lo pensó un instante antes de contestar. –Sí, lo era. Erwin me trajo a casa, me dio de comer, nos bañamos y dormimos juntos. Supongo que ya no soy un indigente, ahora que tengo un hogar junto a él, e incluso trabajo.- Hablaba más para él que para Hanji en ese momento.

-¡Wow! Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, pero si Erwin es feliz, creo que no hay nada de malo en ello.- Ahora Hanji entendía por qué Erwin se negaba a contarles los detalles. Según entendió, Levi era un indigente y Erwin probablemente se hubiese enamorado de él a primera vista o por el hecho de que se llamaba igual que su "difunto gato". Así que lo llevó a vivir con él y terminaron enamorándose verdaderamente. Pero la mujer no le juzgaba, pensaba únicamente en que si el oficial era feliz de esa manera, nadie tenía porqué criticarle o tratar de interponerse, aunque el asunto no terminaba de calzarle del todo.

-Claro que es feliz. Somos felices. Aunque no hayamos tenido una boda real, soy su esposa y vivimos muy bien.- Declaró totalmente convencido. Esta vez, Hanji quedó boquiabierta, escuchar a Levi hablar era igual que escuchar a un niño pequeño, era tan infantil y hasta cierto punto tan inocente en lo que decía, que no pudo evitar compararlo inmediatamente con un infante.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Erwin trataba de terminar lo más rápido posible de cocinar. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a Levi solo mucho tiempo con Hanji, después de todo, no se había tomado mucho tiempo para explicarle qué debía decir y que no; y le preocupaba un poco que fuese a decirle algo sospechoso.

-La comida está lista. Pueden pasar al comedor, ya está servido.- Les indicó finalmente. Tanto Levi como Hanji pasaron a la mesa y en poco tiempo los tres se encontraban degustando del sabroso almuerzo preparado por el rubio. Hanji notó, que a pesar de que solo estaban ellos, Levi acercó su silla lo más posible a Erwin, estando tan cerca el uno del otro que les era algo incómodo, incluso le pareció que por un momento Levi estuvo a punto de subirse al regazo de Erwin. Los movimientos del joven más bajo le parecieron algo felinos, por ponerle un nombre a lo que se le vino a la mente al verlo; pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-Erwin, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? – Le solicitó la mujer en un susurro antes de retirarse esa tarde, luego de haber comido y pasado un rato ameno conversando con su amigo.

-Claro. Levi, voy a acompañar a Hanji a su casa para que no le pase nada malo en el camino, no me tardo.- Le indicó a su pareja, a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte.

-Te voy a ser sincera Erwin, estoy feliz de verte tan contento al lado de Levi. Por cómo te comportas, cualquiera podría notar que estás muy enamorado de él. Pero, me preocupa que ese "enamoramiento" sea solo producto de que él se llama exactamente como tu gato.-

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar Hanji. Amo a Levi, y no tiene nada que ver que se llame igual que él.- Erwin se puso a la defensiva.

-Perdóname Erwin, pero no me parece normal que el jefe de la policía de la ciudad, recoja a un indigente de la calle y se lo lleve a vivir con él. Y mucho menos a uno que ni siquiera sabe leer bien y que habla como un niñito pequeño. No es normal Erwin.- Expresó algo angustiada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál indigente? ¿Eso fue lo que Levi te dijo?- Erwin comprendió que Levi había "metido la pata". Pero después de todo, era culpa suya ya que habían muchas cosas que le faltaban por explicar.

-Me dijo que lo encontraste en un terreno baldío, y que lo trajiste a casa a vivir contigo.-

-Hanji, Levi te ha tomado el pelo y has caído en su broma. En este momento debe estar revolcándose de la risa. Conocí a Levi por un chat de citas, salimos varias veces hasta que nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamorados y decidimos vivir juntos. Esa es toda la verdad.- Le mintió, pero todo era por un bien mayor.

-¿En serio? ¡Ese Levi, me atrapó por completo!- La mujer rio estrepitosamente, pero muy aliviada de que todo aquello había sido solo una broma del extraño amante de su amigo. –Siendo así, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Me alegro de que finalmente hayas dejado de estar solo.- Hanji abrazó a su amigo a modo de despedida, y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, contenta y satisfecha de que el vacío que Erwin tuvo por mucho tiempo en su corazón, hubiese sido finalmente llenado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-No tardaste.- Comentó Levi al ver que su amante regresó rápidamente.

-Levi, tenemos que hablar seriamente.- El rubio le invitó a tomar asiento y así lo hizo él mismo a su lado en el sofá. –Lamento lo que voy a decirte pero, creo que aún no estás listo para relacionarte con los demás, no quiero ni imaginarme qué has podido decirle a las personas en tu trabajo, pero lo que le comentaste a Hanji sobre cómo nos conocimos… -Erwin suspiró - …aún te falta mucho por aprender.-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si lo único que hice fue decirle la verdad, Erwin! Nunca me dijiste que debía mentirle.- Levi casi se levantaba del asiento, completamente a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y me disculpo, pero no podemos estar ensayando qué decir cada vez que te vayas a relacionar con las demás personas. Perdóname Levi, no me he tomado el suficiente tiempo para enseñarte.- Se disculpó el rubio, tomando las manos de su pareja entre las propias y besando el dorso de ambas cariñosamente.

-Nunca podré ser un humano realmente ¿cierto? –Levi ignoró el dulce gesto de su amante y le miró con severidad. –No importa cómo me vea, no importa que pueda trabajar, jamás podré ser mentalmente como un hombre ¿no es verdad? Sería mejor si volviese a ser un gato.- Finalmente unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre las manos de ambos que permanecían entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

-Oh, Levi, Levi. No digas eso por favor. Si volvieses a ser un gato, no sé qué haría. ¡Ahora eres un ser humano! Y tengo la dicha de poder amarte como tal, por favor no pienses en esas cosas, lo único que necesitas es más tiempo para aprender. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de enseñarte.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más Erwin? Quiero poder comprender las cosas, quiero poder saber por mí mismo cuando debo mentir o decir la verdad. Quiero dejar de darte problemas.- Insistió, aun llorando.

-El tiempo que sea necesario Levi. No debes preocuparte ni apresurarte.-

-Tal vez sería mejor, si consiguieras a un humano de verdad para que sea tu pareja. Como el mocoso de Eren, estoy seguro de que él sí podía entender todas las cosas.-

-Levi, mírame.- Erwin le obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. –Jamás vuelvas siquiera a insinuar eso. ¡Te amo! A ti, a Levi, eres el único para mí.-

-También te amo Erwin, y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, pero estoy seguro que estarás mejor con otra persona, ya te he dado demasiados problemas. No soy como los demás, y puede que nunca llegue a serlo.- Admitió resignado.

-Y no quiero que seas como los demás.- Ante la confusa mirada de su amante, Erwin le besó tiernamente en la húmeda mejilla. –Eres único, y es por eso que puedo amarte. No hay nadie más a quien pueda llegar a amar, solo tú. Entiéndelo Levi, eres único y eso te hace especial, y eso te hace ser el único para mí. No quiero a nadie más a mi lado si no eres tú. Grábate esa palabra en tu memoria y entiende lo que eso significa.- El rubio le abrazó fuertemente, atrayéndolo hacia sí, con el fin de que Levi sintiera la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Gracias Erwin…- Fue lo que logró contestar el ex-gato. Se sentía tan afortunado, que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Él no recordaba nada de su vida antes de haber conocido a Erwin, el rubio era su salvador y su mundo, probablemente no soportaría el no poder estar a su lado, y era esa su razón para esforzarse todos los días; pero tampoco quería ser una carga. El que Erwin no lo mirara como tal, el que tuviera todas esas hermosas palabras y sentimientos para él, era más de lo que podía pedir, no sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo, pero se sentía el ser más afortunado sobre la faz del planeta, por el solo hecho de poder amar a Erwin y ser correspondido por él.

-Gracias a ti Levi.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por existir…- Levi sonrió, sintió un agradable calor inundar todo su cuerpo, instintivamente buscó los labios de su pareja, los cuales no tardaron en corresponderle, y en medio de tanta felicidad, recordó unas palabras de Erwin que habían calado hondo en su ser.

-Quisiera que me hicieras el amor Erwin...- "Hacer el amor", no tenía nada que ver con el burdo acto de aparearse, estaba reservado para personas que se amaban como ellos, únicamente para quienes tenían ese privilegio.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo Levi, ya lo estamos haciendo…- El rubio le sonrió y le besó con ternura, para luego tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su lecho…

Continuará…

 **Ojalá, no me haya quedado muy raro, no quiero que sientan que está mediocre porque sí, lo que pasa es que me quedé sin ideas :( creo que ya les he comentado que se me hace difícil lograr que lo cotidiano sea interesante. ¿Se han dado cuenta que los 21 capítulos de este fic transcurrieron dentro de una casa? ¡Es demasiado para mí! x'D**

 **Reviews (Tal parece que a nadie le interesa ya esta historia así que fueron muy pocos esta vez…)**

 **Kirakishou3:** Muchas gracias por seguir fiel a la historia y comentar. Me alegro que sí te haya gustado el capítulo, yo pensaba que me había quedado muy mal y que les iba a decepcionar. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

 **Ola-chan:** A ver, voy a contestar todos tus reviews en este espacio xD

-Si te gusta Erwin de policía aquí, de verdad deberías leer Dancing on a Highwire, ahí si es de verdad no un poli de pacotilla que llega todos los días temprano a casa y no trabaja los fines de semana como en este fic buajajajaja

-Jamás escribiría algo en lo que Eren tenga algún interés amoroso por Levi o viceversa. De nuevo, este fic está basado en Dancing, si algún día decides leerlo lo entenderás jajaja. Y bueno, no has estado leyendo Eruri si te encuentras ese tipo de tramas, has estado leyendo ereriren disfrazado de Eruri xDD

-La luna es fujoshi y eruri shipper, para fortuna de todos nosotros xDD

-Te equivocas, había mencionado que llegaría a la V, no me da el vocabulario ni el cerebro para llegar a la Z x'D… Ah sii el doujin de Kokko-Heichou es mi favorito de todos los EruRi que hay. Es tan tierno y hermoso, me derrito cada vez que lo leo *inserte corazón aquí* Ya el próximo es el final, allí verás si se cumple tu pronóstico o no :D

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Bueno, al fin se nos acaba este fic. Ha sido un largo camino, lo comencé a publicar hace un año y tres meses. A pesar de que los capítulos son cortos, hubo un tiempo en el que del todo no podía escribir nada, y luego simplemente dejó de llenarme, pero ahora cerca del final, les prometo esforzarme por escribir algo que haya valido la pena tanta espera. Además, no me puedo permitir cerrar con una porquería de capítulo, pero de nuevo les ruego que me tengan paciencia, ya que realmente nunca me tomé en serio este fic y jamás planeé la trama. Todo lo inventé a conforme lo escribía, por eso es tan flojo en algunos capítulos. Sé que no debió ser así, pero esto era casi una parodia en un principio, jamás pensé que iba a llegar a atrapar a tantas personas.**

 **¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**

 **Besos!**

 **~Izu~**

+.


	22. Vida

**Les pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Sé que les he venido advirtiendo que no esperaran mucho de este final, ya que desde un principio especifiqué que este fic no era serio y no tenía un rumbo fijo. Pero llegado el último capítulo, quise hacer algo un poco más emocionante para que no quedaran con un sinsabor, así que intenté inventar algo que realmente valiera la pena. No sé si lo logré, juzguen ustedes mismas. Y si no llega a sus expectativas, me disculpo sinceramente, a pesar de que ya les había comentado que no esperaran un gran final.**

 **Contesto los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **Kirakishou3:** Gracias por continuar esta historia, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y sí, ¿quién no desearía un hombre como Erwin? ¡Nuevamente gracias!

 **Guest:** Perdona, mi memoria es un asco y no recuerdo quien eres, es que a varias personas les ha pasado eso de que comentan sin ponerse nombre o loguearse a su cuenta y no te pude identificar… Pues, precisamente por eso es que nunca me gustó mucho ABC, quería escribir algo tranquilo y se me terminó haciendo muy tedioso… Espero que en este capítulo se resuelvan tus dudas. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Guadalupe Olivares:** Tienes toda la razón, y de antemano me disculpo si este último capítulo te decepciona también. De todas formas, te agradezco demasiado haberme acompañado en esta historia. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Ola-chan:** Muchas gracias por leer esta historia también, y por tenerle tanto cariño, creo que no se lo merece puesto que la escribí muy mediocremente, pero me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.

 **Por favor, lean las notas al final.**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **Vida**

Levi Ackerman, era un hombre quien no había llevado una buena vida. Siendo niño había perdido a su madre, quien fuese una prostituta, y debido a su repentina muerte, el niño quedó a su suerte viviendo en los estratos más bajos de la sociedad. A como pudo, el pequeño sobrevivió, pero como en las calles la vida era difícil, se convirtió en un delincuente. A conforme fue creciendo, sus delitos eran cada vez más graves. Como había aprendido a pelear, era común para él verse involucrado en peleas callejeras, y al hombre no le temblaba la mano para clavar su puñal en el cuerpo de cualquier desafortunado que osara meterse en su camino.

Pronto, Levi fue conocido como el hombre más fuerte entre los criminales de la ciudad, logró inclusive liderar una banda que se dedicaba a hacer el mal: desde asaltar a los inocentes transeúntes, hasta llevar a cabo atracos en bancos e incluso, asesinatos a sangre fría. Lo único que movía a Levi, era su instinto de supervivencia, el hombre nunca conoció lo que era la felicidad, no tenía una meta en la vida más que vivir el día a día y continuar esa existencia sin sentido; se podía decir que solo tenía miedo de morir.

Levi no deseaba el dinero, de las ganancias que la actividad delictiva le dejaba, únicamente tomaba lo justo para cubrir sus necesidades básicas, el resto lo dejaba para que se lo repartieran entre el resto de criminales, y más bien vivía una vida humilde, sin ningún tipo de lujos. Nunca le llamó la atención llegar a tener riquezas, ni estatus, ni siquiera había buscado liderar aquella pandilla de delincuentes. Todo le había sido otorgado por otros y él, simplemente no se negó, después de todo, teniendo más personas a su alrededor, tenía más probabilidades de continuar viviendo.

Pero uno de tantos días, el criminal solo se cansó de continuar existiendo, pensó en que no valía la pena seguir una vida carente de todo sentido, donde cada día era una tortura, donde no había un rumbo fijo. No tenía algo por lo cual continuar, solo una vida vacía que no se llenaba con nada. Levi jamás tuvo la culpa del destino que le había tocado, la maldad fue lo único que aprendió desde niño, pero hacer daño a los demás no era algo que le complaciera.

La carga de todas las vidas que había dañado, de las que había arrebatado, de todo el mal que había causado durante toda su vida, era algo que le torturaba día a día. Él no se enorgullecía de su existencia, así que tomó la decisión de que acabaría con todo el sufrimiento propio y el que le hacía sentir a muchos otros de una vez por todas; totalmente arrepentido de todos sus actos, le haría un favor al mundo si dejara de existir.

El hombre entonces planeó todo para lograr su propia muerte. No era capaz de acabar su vida por sí mismo, ya que era mucho más grande su instinto de supervivencia, así que retó al líder de otra banda de criminales, para que tuviesen una pelea. Era mejor dejar que alguien más hiciese el trabajo sucio por él. El delincuente rival aceptó gustoso la oportunidad, ese tipo de contiendas eran comunes y si un jefe lograba derrotar a otro, los criminales de la banda contraria se unirían a la propia y podrían expandir sus números y territorios. Por ese motivo, era bastante tentador para cualquiera, máxime sabiendo que la banda de Levi era de las más numerosas, y las zonas de la ciudad que le pertenecían eran bastante extensas; sería una gran ganancia para cualquiera que lograse derrotarlo.

La noche antes de la pelea, Levi se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, desde el cual tenía una buena vista de la ciudad y el cielo nocturno, y allá en aquel vasto firmamento se asomaba orgullosa la luna llena. La vista del satélite siempre le hacía encontrar la paz interior que necesitaba, en los momentos de dolor. Levi recordaba cómo su madre, cuando aún vivía le contaba historias acerca de la luna, por ese motivo, era una visión que le hacía evocar el amor maternal de aquella mujer. En ese instante, Levi recordó una de aquellas historias: si le rogabas a la luna lo suficiente, y esta veía que tus sentimientos eran sinceros, de seguro tu deseo se hacía realidad.

Y como Levi no tenía nada que perder, y su final se acercaba, desde el balcón de su habitación el hombre se dirigió a la esfera de plata que lo observaba desde el cielo:

" _Por favor, permíteme redimirme de todos mis pecados, permíteme brindar felicidad, aunque sea a una única persona, permíteme una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien."_

Con el deseo firmemente arraigado a su corazón y el verdadero arrepentimiento encajado en su interior, Levi asistió la noche siguiente a su duelo, en el cual a como lo había planeado, perdió la vida. La luna fue testigo de todo aquello y al haber sido partícipe de los sentimientos que Levi le había expresado desde lo más profundo de su corazón, decidió darle una segunda oportunidad y conceder su deseo.

El alma de Levi fue depositada por la luna en un cuerpo felino, el cual a su vez colocó en una caja de cartón en un lote baldío. Cualquiera que se apiadara del pobre animal abandonado, de seguro sería muy feliz al tenerlo a su lado, y así el deseo de Levi de brindarle felicidad a alguien se haría realidad. Y como parte del beneficio, dejó que una ínfima parte de su consciencia humana permaneciera en su nueva mente de animal, de modo que pudiese disfrutar aunque fuese un poco de su deseo concedido.

Lo que la bondadosa luna jamás esperó, fue que Levi iba a llegar a causar tanto amor en el hombre que le había adoptado, que al final terminarían pidiéndole otro deseo. Fue una coincidencia tan insólita, que la luna únicamente pensó que aquello había sido obra del destino, y que aquellos dos hombres habían nacido para estar juntos, pero no se les había dado la oportunidad de conocerse antes. Y pensó en que ella no era nadie para ir en contra de los caprichos del destino, así que nuevamente concedió el deseo de aquellas dos almas que se amaban al punto de vibrar al unísono, rogando por estar juntos y poder expresar aquel amor con propiedad.

Los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Levi, fueron removidos de su memoria por completo, y jamás los recuperaría. Pero, a pesar de que sus deseos se concedieron debido al verdadero arrepentimiento que sintió en su vida pasada, habría de pagar un precio a cambio de todo lo que recibió, el cual era el esfuerzo y sacrificio que debía emplear, en la dura tarea de aprender a vivir como un ser humano después de haber sido un animal por tanto tiempo. Y en realidad, era un precio pequeño por la oportunidad que se le había brindado, pero a la luna le parecía que era justo. Así que por ese motivo, decidió que lo único que Levi debía hacer para poder cumplir su deseo completamente, era aprender a amar y ser feliz, lo cual no había podido hacer en su vida como delincuente. Pero gracias a todo el cariño que Erwin le brindó, fue capaz de lograrlo finalmente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Poco a poco, paso a paso; Levi iba aprendiendo a desenvolverse como un ser humano. Erwin empleaba todo su tiempo libre en la difícil tarea de enseñarle. Con el paso de los meses, Levi aprendió a leer completamente y dado al empeño que le ponía a la tarea, le fue mucho más sencillo comenzar a aprender por su propia cuenta. El rubio le compró muchos libros, con los cuales pudiese guiarse en los distintos conceptos que involucraba el ser un hombre.

Mientras más tiempo transcurría, Levi ganaba más experiencia y conocimientos. En el restaurante en donde había sido empleado, inclusive le habían dado un ascenso. Ya no era un simple lavaplatos, sino que había pasado a ser un camarero. Las clases de servicio al cliente y etiqueta impartidas por Erwin, de manera que le fuese más fácil cumplir con ese rol de trabajo, fueron en demasía interesantes, y divertidas para ambos. El oficial quedó maravillado de la perfecta actuación de Levi, como un elegante mesero, de refinados modales y amplio léxico, que encantaba a cualquiera que tuviese la dicha de ser atendido por él.

Inclusive, Levi fue ganador del premio al empleado del mes, debido a los buenos comentarios que el dueño del restaurante había recibido con respecto a su labor de parte de sus clientes, quienes aseguraban que visitaban el lugar únicamente por el excelente trato de aquel joven camarero. Erwin no podía sentirse más orgulloso, y Levi no podía estar más feliz. Al fin comenzaba a cosechar los dulces frutos de su esfuerzo, al fin lograba dejar de sentirse inferior al resto de las personas, y comenzaba a verse como un igual al lado de su amante.

Pero no todo era de ese modo la mayoría del tiempo. Lo que a los seres humanos les tomaba más de una década en aprender, Levi no lo asimilaría en unos cuantos meses. Había muchísimo por comprender, y a pesar de que el ex-gato se esforzaba diariamente por grabar en su cerebro toda la información, le parecía que los conocimientos eran infinitos. Especialmente, en las situaciones en las que debía relacionarse con las personas. El mundo y la vida de un ser humano, eran tan complejos, que Levi aún sufría de ataques de frustración e impotencia de vez en cuando, aunque gradualmente se iban disminuyendo a conforme más cosas iba comprendiendo.

A pesar de todo aquello, Levi no volvió a desesperar, al punto de desear volver a ser un gato como le había sucedido anteriormente. La razón, era que había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en Erwin, su apoyo y ánimos eran el remedio perfecto para los momentos de infortunio. Cuando Levi pensaba que no podía más, cuando sentía que su cerebro explotaría ante tanta información, cuando perdía la paciencia ante las cosas más difíciles en su aprendizaje, allí siempre estaba Erwin a su lado. Levi se dejaba guiar por la fuerte mano de su amado, se dejaba convencer de que él sería capaz de lograr todo, y creía firmemente, cuando el oficial le aseguraba que al final todo iba a salir bien.

En momentos en los cuales Levi deseaba dejar todo de lado, y rendirse, Erwin esbozaba una cálida sonrisa, la cual era capaz de brindarle al ex-gato, la paz que necesitaba para continuar. Y en determinado momento, a Levi se le había hecho costumbre el evocar las importantes palabras, pronunciadas dulcemente por los labios de su amante, tiempo atrás.

" _Este es solo el comienzo Levi, es el principio de nuestra vida juntos, tenemos mucho que experimentar, mucho que aprender, y para ello tenemos toda una vida por delante"_

Y gradualmente, la esperanza de un futuro en el cual viviría como un ser humano completo, se convirtió en su motivación, hacer feliz a Erwin era su combustible, si había algo que Levi realmente deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, era poder brindarle dicha a una única persona: su amado Erwin.

Toda una vida era muchísimo tiempo, y para Levi, eso era más que perfecto, ya tendría tiempo para aprender los nimios detalles que le hacían falta, de momento, ya sabía lo más importante y aquello era, poder amar como sólo un ser humano es capaz de hacerlo. Poder amar con pasión y con ternura, y a su vez, ser amado del mismo modo.

-Erwin, te amo, te amaré por el resto de mi vida.- Aquellas bellas palabras, le tomaron por sorpresa al rubio, quien se encontraba leyendo para Levi un capítulo de una bonita enciclopedia, el cual trataba sobre la luna. Los azules ojos se clavaron en la perfecta imagen del hombre más bajo, cuyo rostro demostraba su característica seriedad; pero que sin embargo, era incapaz de ocultar el brillo infantil de sus enamorados ojos plata, o el pálido rosa tiñendo sus mejillas, al haber saltado de la nada con tan apasionada confesión.

-Si te soy sincero Levi…- el rubio se acercó para tomar la mano del contrario entre las propias y depositar un suave beso en el dorso. -…siento que mi vida comenzó en el momento en el que apareciste.- Y dicho esto, luego de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, Erwin alcanzó los labios de su amado, consumando sus sentimientos en un dulce beso, el cual logró inundar el cuerpo de Levi con aquella emoción de sentir que estaba completo. –Te amo Levi, te amaré por el resto de mi vida.- Susurró en su oído.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Erwin Smith, era el jefe del departamento de policía de Sina. Un hombre correcto, justo y por sobre todo muy amable. Amado por todos, y odiado por nadie, el rubio poseía muchísimos buenos amigos, de esos que darían la vida por él, así como él hubiese dado su vida por cualquiera de ellos. Pero, a pesar de ser un hombre bondadoso y cálido, quien daba amor a sus amigos, y del mismo modo lo recibía de ellos; Erwin era también, un hombre solitario. No poseía ningún pariente vivo, y jamás había logrado establecerse con una pareja, simplemente, no había conocido jamás el amor verdadero.

Y justo cuando Erwin se había resignado a pasar el resto de sus días, rodeado de personas pero sintiéndose el alma más solitaria sobre la faz del planeta; Levi apareció en su vida. El pequeño gato iluminó su existencia, desapareciendo por completo toda la penumbra que nublaba su camino. Y luego al convertirse en un ser humano, le había brindado el amor incondicional, puro e inocente que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Al fin, Erwin había encontrado quien pudiese llenar el vacío de su corazón, y le emocionaba, el solo pensar en todo lo que vendría en el futuro. La gran aventura que Levi había significado para él, apenas comenzaba.

Erwin observaba con orgullo, a Levi mientras leía en voz alta el libro que le había alcanzado aquella vez, recordando cómo hacía solo unos pocos meses, el hombre apenas estaba aprendiendo el abecedario, pero ahora ya era capaz de leer fluidamente y sin equivocarse, llegando también a comprender la lectura con facilidad.

Y con la hermosa imagen de su amado, Erwin pensó que Levi le había enseñado también muchísimas cosas, a su modo, Levi le había enseñado un alfabeto distinto: el abecedario del amor.

-Fin-

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. Y si eres una de las personas que la sigue desde el principio, te agradezco muchísimo más por haber sido fiel a la historia, aunque seas una persona de las que no comentan. ABC of Love vino al mundo el 27 de agosto del 2015 y hoy 16 de Diciembre del 2016, concluye luego de un año y casi cuatro meses de existencia. Sé que no es la mejor de mis historias, sé que me he quejado mucho de que al final terminó disgustándome un poco; pero sea como sea, he dejado esfuerzo y mucho cariño en esta simple historia que jamás pensé llegaría tan lejos. Y esta vez sí puedo decir con propiedad, que es gracias a todos los lectores que he podido llegar hasta aquí.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, si les quedó alguna duda, pueden preguntarme libremente ya sea aquí o en mi página de Facebook, contestaré todo lo que no haya quedado claro. Si esta era la única historia mía que seguían, les ruego se pasen por las demás, las cuales sí considero buenas historias, si ABC les gustó, les aseguro que leyendo mis otros fics pasarán un rato mucho más entretenido y ameno. También les invito a que me sigan en mi Facebook Izuspp, si es que aún no lo han hecho.**

 **Y sea que les haya gustado o no, estoy ansiosa por recibir sus opiniones como siempre, por favor siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Y si hay alguien que apenas lee la historia pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde su final, igual puede dejar review, aunque pasen los años yo siempre estaré feliz de recibir cualquier comentario de alguna de mis historias.**

 **¡Por favor continúen acompañándome!**


End file.
